A New Life
by FenrirSS
Summary: Artemis undergoes an incident that will change his life forever...
1. Prologue

**Author note: I don't own any characters etc etc. This is my first true attempt at writing fanfic that seemed to actually be half decent. Please review so i know whether to bother continuing.**

* * *

><p>Seeing if he could reawaken the magic spark within himself by performing the ritual had seen like such a sensible idea. He was Artemis Fowl, genius extraordinaire. He was sure that any side effects that may occur would be minor at best if any at all, even the calculations he had run agreed with him; though magic rarely obeys the laws of nature.<p>

Having agreed to meet Holly at Tara, the place they met more specifically, as she needed to recharge, and having seen each other rarely since they travelled through time, and it seemed a good enough reason to snatch a few minutes together, so the mistakes made could be mended; so they wouldn't tear apart their friendship.

Deciding it may be best to surprise Holly with any new found magic he may glean, he arrived at the meeting point half an hour early and alone not wanting Butler with him for his time with Holly. He knew Holly would be late as it was, as either she would be held up by work; or just delayed by transport. Little did he know, this would be one time Holly would be early.

As soon as he arrived, he gazed up at the moon, smirking knowing that he was defeating nature by having magic, _so much like the old Artemis, yet I only want to be able to protect those I care about… thanks only to family and friends, especially friends…_Looking around the glade, listening to the sound of the water going through the water, the area he decided was beautiful, wishing he could spend more time here.

Kneeling down for an acorn he smiled and whispered in gnommish "I return you to the earth, and claim the gift that is my right". Whilst he was sure that it was purely routine, he was willing to do it so that any results that may occur would be more rightfully his. As soon as he compressed the earth over the acorn; he something was wrong. As the magic returned to him, it was as though wherever the magic went it set his blood on fire. The pain too much to bear, even his exceptional brain shut down allowing his instinct to take over; meaning he no longer could remember anything that happened, including Holly's early arrival.

As the sparks covered Artemis, Holly gasped in surprise but mainly worry. She knew he had once possessed magic, but she had thought that he didn't want or need it. Standing on a tree branch well out of his reach, Holly watched the horror unfold. He managed to stand up and cover his face with his hands whilst emitting a mixture of grunting and screaming. The magic by this stage was covering him in more sparks, gradually lifting him off the ground, although just barely; as his feet were relaxed they grazed the floor. As the magic moved him backwards, he kept screaming until sound could no longer leave his mouth. Eventually he was forced back against the giant oak, leaving him effectively crucified to the ancient guardian.

From Holly's viewpoint, she could experience everything happening to Artemis. As each forced movement was completed her heart clenched in worry for her best friend; illiciting a solitary tear to roll down her cheeks. Once Artemis was held against the tree Holly knew she should move away in case of any danger to herself, which could spell doom for him should he need healing; yet she found it impossible to move. The sparks surrounding Artemis kept massing around him rendering him almost invisible; the blue light almost blinding her. Once again she sensed danger, this time however it was far more imminent. Her instincts kicking in she found herself able to move. Time seemed to slow for those few seconds; the sparks still increasing in number, and her movements much slower than normal meaning she was able to see the explosion that engulfed her friend push her on a wave of energy a few metres up in the air, then bringing her crashing down into the earth. The blast made her woozy; the fall caused her to lose conscious. Her final thought before blackness over took her was: _"Must… check…Artemis."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author note: Chapters may come less often now that my creative spark is more related on thinking of filler, and that i have exams. Keep reviewing etc etc. I do ask you to give me some tips on the style of writing as well as the plot.**

* * *

><p>When Artemis awoke he shuddered into life. Doing as Butler taught him he surveyed his surroundings; which fortunately for him ended up being his own bedroom. This was lucky for him; not only did he have a splitting headache; the reason for which he could only theorise. Then through the pain he remembered the ritual. The pain was such that even holding his head up increased the agony forcing him to lie back down on his bed closing his eyes. Deciding that the only way to get past this was to deal with the headache himself using his considerable willpower, or wait in agony for Butler to bring painkillers. He chose the former option. Willing the pain to cease did just that. Finding the result of willpower to cure pain odd, he logically deduced that his own magic was behind it; at least it meant the experiment had been a success.<p>

Once again sitting up and finding himself healthy; he got out of bed; causing him to fall to the ground with a reasonable thump. Paranoid Artemis Fowl II was not, but was beginning to sense a tingle of fear growing up his spine. Climbing to his feet he ran towards his full length mirror in which he would normally ensure his clothes were clean and orderly. This time he could do nothing but stare at his reflection. His once pitch black hair, normally combed back, was now tinged with auburn with a style that seemed to suit a rock star more than a businessman: spiky. His eyes had remained the same colour but had definitely grown in size. Yet whilst these changes had an effect on Artemis, the fact he seemed to have lost approximately two feet in height and his upper torso and legs were clearly showing lean muscle, the type that he normally would never possess. The change that truly shocked him was the changed to his ears; they were no longer human; He would have guessed elfin… As soon as Artemis had touched the tips of his now extremely sensitive ears, Butler burst into the room, followed a second later by Holly.

As Holly entered the room she was amazed to see her friend up and around after what had been a truly traumatising experience. Looking back over their past few world-saving events however the shock grew less. Butler just stood there, awaiting something from his young charge to reply to, deciding it may not be best to begin something. Sensing his apprehension, Holly kept mute as well. Neither person, elf nor human, expected a normal response to escape Artemis' mouth, yet whilst there was no 'normal' response; they did not expect the first thing he said.

"So; it seems I have become an elf." Artemis stated quite calmly, turning away from his reflection to his two dearest friends, "How long have I been out?"

Butler stood there, and had it been possible, his jaw would have been scraping alone the carpeted floor. Not that he doubted his ward, his friend even, but after such a change he expected some form of negative reaction, yet when he was unable to see one in Artemis he answered the question,

"Almost two weeks," then as a side note, he added "your family is still in Italy with Giovanni Zito."

"Ah, that's good at least. Still two days till they return, which will allow me to assess my options."

"I'm sorry Artemis," Holly said, looking down at the ground; not willing to meet his eyes, "I truly am, but you don't have any options…"

Artemis could tell very clearly that she was undeniably upset and a sense of cold dread began to fill him as she continued,

"After what happened, I had to tell the council what happened, as Foaly saw what happened on his satellites. As you are now one of the people, you are being forced underground, under duress if need be, to make sure we aren't discovered."

As Holly said this, she felt the tears returning that she had shed so often since the incident. Her news shocked Artemis; that much was clear from his sudden, but brief facial change. His Fowl pride/discipline forced him to remain calm however. His only response was clear and articulate, but laced with a sense of confusion.

"Tell me everything that happened."

11 days ago, site of the incident

Coughing Holly awoke with a start. She was face down in the dirt, feeling ached and bruised though the pain was short lived as she felt magic heal the damage from the explosion. _D'Arvit! Artemis! I've got to check he's okay. _As she moved she became aware of a voice in her headphones as her hearing repaired,

"H…yo…ay…"

After several more attempts she was able to work out not just who's voice it was, but also what he said.

"Holly are you okay? Holly speak to me!"

_Foaly; ever so dramatic. _"Yes I'm fine, remaining magic sealing my wounds. Artemis however I don't know"

"So good to hear you voice, you were out for ten minutes; but what was Fowl doing there? He didn't have anything to do with the explosion?"

"He… he was the explosion."

After saying this she was eventually able to stand again; once again due to the reducing level of magic remaining in her system. She looked around and saw a sight she wished she could erase from her mind. The tree being ancient meant it survived with magical onslaught with only a black outline of Artemis' figure. As for the surroundings, they were not so lucky. The grass and bushes had been scorched away leaving nothing but ash in their wake. As for Artemis, there was still no sign, until she looked up into the branches of the oak; he was lying on a large branch, obviously thrown up during the blast.

Thanking whatever merciful being controlled the universe that her wings were intact she was able to at least check on Artemis, if not actually help him down from the tree. To say she was shocked when she got closer would be an understatement.

"Foaly… get a look of this, it doesn't look good"

Having observed the change in height, hair colour and various other anatomical changes, Foaly decided to reply,

"This is…" Even through the trauma, mental and physical, Holly could not help but be amused at the prospect that Foaly was speechless,

"Without wishing to be indelicate, this is amazing"

_Not quiet speechless then._ "Can you call Butler and tell him to come here? Whilst you theorise if need be. I need to check on Artemis."

Without a second word, she removed her helmet so as to cut off Foaly's inane babble, but also so she would be able to concentrate more on her new patient. Grabbing her moonbelt, she attached him to her as she lowered Artemis down gently on the scorched earth. Immediately jumping down next to the shortened version of her friend, she checked his pulse, it was there, _at least he's alive_ and instead of checking anything else she just pumped the remaining sparks she had into his body, placing her hands firmly against his chest. Once she was empty, she immediately worried over why he had not woken up. After a few seconds, a few tears fell onto Artemis' oversized shirt before she wiped her eyes.

_Get a grip on yourself girl, this is no time to panic. I need to get more magic, the moon's still full, I just hope I can find an acorn._

After making Artemis comfortable she spent the next few minutes searching for that precious item she so desperately needed. Eventually she found one, nestled under a tree root on the other side of the blast radius. Quickly planting it, her magic returned her. Once recovered from the return of her magic, she returned to Artemis' side, knelt down and cradled his head in her lap.

It was not long before Butler entered the scene that under different circumstances would have been romantic. Knowing better than to waste time, he picked up his ward and moving swiftly back to the jeep, beckoned Holly to follow.

Fowl Manor: Now

"…and we've been waiting here since for you to wake up." Finished Butler after explaining what took place once they reached the manor.

"Do you feel… okay Artemis?" Holly asked with a look that suggested worry and confusion.

"Physically, better than I ever have," Artemis replied nonchalantly

When he failed to explicate further, Holly put on a pout,

"You know that's not what I meant."

"My dear major I will be fine, since I assume I have such little time arrange my affairs before I am whisked underground, there is no point in wasting time on being upset."

At this point Butler decided to speak up,

"Artemis, it would not be a bad thing if you did. This is unprecedented from what Foaly tells us."  
>"Ah yes, Foaly. I assume he has theories, can you arrange a video call with him?"<p>

It was at this point the large monitor in Artemis' room flickered into life featuring a larger than life size shot of the previously paranoid centaurs face.

"Already here ex-mudboy. Holly contacted me when they heard you 'get up', been waiting for you to want me" He explained with something approaching a smirk on his face. "I assume you want what I expect to have happened."

Not waiting for anyone of the three to respond he continued. "My best theory is that since you are 0.03% elf, because of Holly's eye, the magic decided to treat your humanity as an injury and purged it from you. As for the only other strange part of your anatomy, the auburn highlights, it must have come from Holly's DNA as was replicated."

Nodding in agreement and acceptance Artemis replied,

"How long do I have until the hit squad arrives?"

"Since both Butler's know about the People, you have until your family arrives to vacate, but it must be before. I don't like what they are asking you to do, but if you fail to abide by the rules the council has set down, you, Holly and I could be in dire straights." By the end of the sentence Foaly was effectively glaring at Artemis daring him to go against it.

"Don't fret you're little pony head, I wouldn't want to get you both in trouble." The smirk giving away the true emotion behind the insolence he displayed.

"Right, well I've got to go tell the council to expect you shortly, as well as make other arrangements for your living here…"

"He can stay with me for a while," Holly said unexpectedly. At this point everyone turned to face her, causing her to blush, "Well I mean, he doesn't know much about Haven, it would probably be sensible to him to stay with someone he actually knows"

Of all the replies she expected, this was not one she thought likely,

"Thank you Holly," Artemis said warmly, placing an actual smile on his face, which made her blush slightly more.

An uncomfortable silence followed henceforth, which was only broken when Foaly made his farewell, "Oh by the way Fowl, if we use your lifespan percentage to work out your new age, you're 101; only slightly older than Holly." With than he winked and abandoned the monitor turning it off.

After another uncomfortable silence in which Holly could not look at Artemis, Butler made his farewell saying that he would start brunch.

Once he was gone and the door had been closed behind him Artemis decided that he had best start the conversation or they could be there for a long time; yet all he could manage to say was,

"So…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the air in his lungs was expelled as Holly crushed him in a tight hug. For both of them the change in height felt unusual but not in a truly bad way, through the hug Artemis could hear Holly whisper in his non-human ear,

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Artemis would never have admitted this, but the contact Holly gave was much appreciated; he willingly reciprocated the hug though not quite as tight. Even now when his emotions were in turmoil he couldn't help but be thankful he was still 2-3 inches taller than his female companion knowing full well should she be taller she would give him no end of hell.

As the embrace ended Holly smiled and walked out of the room leaving Artemis to his thoughts. Quickly he thought of what he needed to do, and thanked the fact that Holly had returned the suit she had worn in the past, which gave him something to wear, despite a missing tie. Once dressed he felt a lot more like himself; giving him some relief from his current predicament, he started the task that would be painful; but needed to be done. He began to write.


	3. Chapter 2

Author note: I kept forgetting to mention that _italics = thoughts_. Also, this im hoping will be quite a long story; so bad people will be coming soon. Try not to get bored with filler :P

* * *

><p><span>Tara E1 shuttle<span>

As Holly started the shuttle, she glanced at the person sitting in the co-pilots seat; her best friend; bonded by trauma; Artemis. He was glancing ahead into the tunnel deep in thought. _He looks so serene; you could almost never think he was human, and that he underwent a truly awful experience just two weeks ago. _Whilst Holly was looking at him Artemis did not realise as he was thinking about the last things he would ever say to his family, _Mother will know the truth, so will Juliet; Butler can fill them in if need be. But father…he will have to believe that I have left; that I am dying. He will take it so hard… At least if they ever learn of the people, I can see them again. Though if I'm right I may be of some use dead..._

As Holly began to set of at breakneck speeds Artemis returned to the present as she said his name,

"Artemis?"

"Something you want to ask?" replied Artemis without looking at Holly as he took in the natural marvels that surrounded their vessel; ones he had seen many times before, but never understood the beauty of the tunnels.

"Um… I assume you have thought about what you are going to do whilst you live in Haven?"

In order to prepare for the speech he had already made inside his head he settled himself into the seat, for the first time truly fitting his figure, he brushed off his suit and sighed. Whilst normally Holly would be annoyed that he didn't want to explain himself to her; her elfin emotions could tell that his sigh was more sorrow than irritation.

"Well, my dear Major; from what I see I have several options. The first one would be to transfer all my money into usable currency, and spend my time trying to find a way of turning me back. I can see this having several flaws, so that option is out. The second is similar to the first but I would become an Opal figure within Haven-"

At this Holly gasped, taking her eyes from the route to look at him, despite the look of worry and mistrust on her face, Artemis carried on,

"-in that I would be in direct competition to Foaly in terms of designs, productions etc. without the madness."

Holly calmed down hearing this and knew better than to question him until he had finished so he continued.

"There are still problems with this one though; so I have only two options left. One, I join the LEP and work with or for Foaly as my experience could be useful."

To this Holly nodded her head, having actual human knowledge could be very helpful when dealing with the mudmen. The second option however, nearly left her speechless and breathless.

"Or I could just remain your room mate and become your toy." The only reason Holly didn't faint was because she noticed Artemis wink in the corner of her eye. _Did he really just wink! He had changed a lot since I first met him, but I never thought he would progress this far; it's nice to see him more relaxed._

He continued, "So as all the other options have flaws, it seems my best choice is to join the LEP. What do you think?"

_Did he just ask my opinion? Even recently that didn't happen to often. Maybe his transformation has been for the best._

"Certainly; your experience could be invaluable, your genius is an obvious advantage. Besides it would be kinda fun to see you cope playing the cop for a change,"

After this the rest of the journey Holly tutored Artemis in the various sections, levels and jobs of the LEP, or at least those she knew about. Thankfully, Artemis had not lost his miraculous mind so he was able to pick up everything she told him.

Police Plaza

After arriving at the port on the other side of the tunnel, Holly took Artemis directly to LEP central as it seemed the most logical to deal with that part of his new life before going home or shopping. This was made easier by the fact he only had one small bag containing very little apart from his laptop; various blueprints, some small objects for nostalgic reasons and several other electronic devices meaning the bag was neither full nor heavy.

Whilst the journey from the port to the plaza had made enough people turn their head at a dark haired elf in a suit, as soon as the pair walked through the doors everyone in the immediate vicinity turned or stood to see the elfin prodigy whose name they all knew. Artemis who was a very comfortable speaker in public, but he felt embarrassed with the attention he was getting from so many faces with whom he had very little knowledge. Fortunately Holly was there to help,

"All right everyone, back to your places. You all have work to do."

After this they all departed, some mumbling of 'yes major' but the most gossiped amongst themselves and both gossipee's could hear the words 'mud' and 'sleep' that occurred as they moved away. After a few minutes walk to the ops booth Foaly buzzed them in;

"So how are my favourite two elves doing today?" Foaly said all too cheerfully, placing specific emphasis on 'elves'. As he said this, Holly looked casually at Artemis and his eyebrow twitched in probable pain which caused Holly to glare at Foaly's furry rump as he turned back to his modified swivel chair.

Once settled Foaly turned back to the pair,

"So how's life as an elf treating you Artemis?" with a sigh that showed compassion despite the previous joke.

"I'm coping; fortunately elves and humans are not dissimilar, although the loss of reach is a tad irritating."

"You'll get used to it. As I said I would, I've got all the stuff you'll need to be a resident of Haven; ID, bank details etc."

Handing the small package to Artemis, he placed it in within his bag and thanked Foaly for the help at which he kept going,

"These are only temporary. I'll need a blood test to know your exact age, DNA, blood type; basically all the details on your ID, you game?"

As Artemis took off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve, Holly could not help but be amazed at the muscle he now possessed. Lucky for her, she had no fear of blood, although as she kept looking at his arm until a pair of centaur eyes looked at her, as the vial was removed. She blushed as she had effectively been checking him out.

In an attempt to regain her dignity amongst the genii Holly decided to carry on with the main reason they had come to the LEP,

"Foaly, any chance we could continue the conversation, we have a lot to do today."

Before Foaly could reply Artemis did something no one would have expected a few weeks ago; he asked for help,

"I am interested in joining the LEP; more specifically in the same field as you; would you be willing to back my request? Both of you?"

Foaly entered the same state Holly had when Artemis had winked- speechless. Due to this Holly was able to respond sooner than her furry friend,

"Of course I will; I thought you assumed I would when you asked me in the shuttle."

"I wanted it confirmed so I know how to proceed with the inquest. Having two of the most important members of the LEP on my side; friends or not; would be a boon.

A few seconds after this statement, Foaly regained his voice,

"Let me get this straight, the great Artemis Fowl II is asking for my help?"

"Yes. I lay myself at your hooves," he replied with a clear sarcastic tone laced into the statement.

Whilst Foaly pretended to think to think, Holly decided to push some of the many buttons that she knew irritated the centaur.

"I suppose if Artemis didn't get to work with you he could have just become a competitor. Which you know could be good for the LEP, not to mention Haven; I mean another genius producing equipment can't be bad."

She was amused to see this have the same desired effect as her friend as he remained quiet but began to shift uncomfortably. Both elves knew he remained quiet to try and hide how her reasoning affected him. After some time he stopped his charade and agreed to help; adding that it "was the least he could do."

As the pair departed from the op's booth Foaly added after them,

"By the way; I fine tuned my calculations in relation to your age. As male elves have a higher survival rates than females, you're actually closer to 90 than my previous figure."

Rounding the corner they saw the person they needed to; but also the one they wanted to least; Commander Trouble Kelp. Once they were within comfortable speaking distance Trouble said harshly,

"Holly, nice to have you back with us. Enjoy your holiday? Fowl you're in my world now. Don't think I won't be keeping a very close eye on you!"

The way he casually dismissed Artemis' accident infuriated Holly, and the fact he still hadn't forgiven the kidnapping only added fuel to the flames. Seeing Holly's angered face Artemis decided to intervene before the intercourse led to an exchange of fists.

"Commander; all previous hostility aside there is something I wish to discuss with you," Gesturing towards an empty office which he assumed to be vacant.

Regardless of his hatred towards Artemis he knew that ignoring this would just result in aggravating Holly and already he regretted saying what he did to her. Trouble stepped into the room with the others following.

"Okay Fowl, but make it quick."

"Speaking plainly Commander; I wish join the LEP."

It was unfortunate for the Commander that he chose that exact moment to take a drink of water. Artemis' request caused him to choke on it; causing him to spit it out. It was only unfortunate for him however that his outburst caused Holly to giggle.

This didn't help Trouble's mood and made him take an even more antagonistic approach to Artemis; making him spit out his question,

"Why should I let you join Fowl?"

"I would have thought it obvious; my knowledge of 'mudmen' alone could prove invaluable. My intelligence is an obvious reason." Artemis replied casually yet he could not help but slip in the next reason to toy with his possible Commander, "It would also be easier to 'keep an eye on me' if I worked here."

Trouble may be vindictive, yet he never would let himself get a reputation as an idiot; something he knew not hiring another genius would be.

"Okay Fowl-"

"I would of course not need to go through the rigmarole of starting at the bottom of the pyramid as it would be a terrible waste of my talent to make coffee."

At this Holly could not help herself from snorting at the idea of Artemis making coffee by himself. Unperturbed Artemis continued.

"I also know that should I get immediately promoted above them, especially who I am, without any proof of my skill would prove detrimental to morale. To that end I suggest a fast track approach."

Whilst he would love being able to boss Fowl around as a private he knew, as usual, he was right, so in response to his idea so far he merely nodded and asked what he suggested.

"I propose you; Commander, Major Short and Foaly can monitor my progress; should all three agree on this approach. If I am deemed worthy of promotion, I am promoted. I assure you though it would not be wise or sensible to use this method to go past Captain as you both know it took decades to be worthy of anything higher."

"Sounds reasonable; I'll see you Monday"

At this both Artemis and Holly were surprised at how easy it was to convince Trouble to accept him. Holly stared at Trouble in an attempt to see if he was hiding anything about this deal; but his poker face was too good. Artemis didn't need to do that. He was sure the Commander was hiding something but he was sure that he could deal with it when it came to it.

As they departed the office Holly whispered 'well done.'


	4. Chapter 3

Authour note: Whilst my exams may now be over I am suffering a severe case of writer's block. Almost finished the next chapter. Keep reviews coming etc etc

* * *

><p><span>Holly's home<span>

As soon as they left police plaza they briefly went shopping, despite both hating it. They almost certain wouldn't have done it if Artemis possessed more than the clothes he wore. The elves argued about everything they bought; Artemis wanting suits; Holly said he shouldn't as few people wear them so he would stick out. In the end he bought a mixture of choice clothes ranging from the people's equivalent to polo shirts and jeans to suits.

As soon as they arrived at Holly's flat two things struck Artemis. The former was now messy it was; there were clothes on the floor, dishes and other eating utensils were all over the place. As far as he could see there was not a single surface that did not have a miscellaneous item on it. The second was how small the flat was. Whilst he was used to a manor; he was surprised that on a Major's salary she did not choose something more luxurious. When he mentioned it to her; she simply said that she had grown fond of it and that until now she had never needed anything bigger.

Once Artemis had placed his many bags into an area of the main room that was void of any refuse and out of the way he began to familiarise himself with the layout. Meanwhile Holly attempted to tidy up as much as she could as quickly as she could; focusing on her many items of clothing in case her new room mates eyes fell on more personal items. As he had been through the entire area of his new living quarters being especially careful not to stray into Holly's room he assisted in moving the remaining items into the joined on kitchen.

As Holly settled into her comfortable chair she gesticulated for Artemis to sit on the sofa opposite. As soon as Artemis was comfortable Holly decided to figure out the living arrangement; but first wanted his impression about their home.

"So. What do you think?" she asked nervously.

As he looked at her face he said, "It's nice. Quaint; not quite what I expected from you though."

"What do you mean?" she said with an amused face,

"I expected a few more weapons, a punching bag… although the mess I did expect."

"I like to keep my personal life separate from my work life. That's normal isn't it?" She replied with a muffled laugh.

"Well you may find it hard to do with me around."

"Maybe so, but it'll be different, and at least we work in different areas"

With this exchange finished a silence was about to commence but both elves knew that it could last hours. To avoid it Artemis knew there was still at least one thing he needed to know.  
>"Are there any rules you wish me to follow? And where shall I sleep?"<p>

"Ah; yes. Well the sofa is actually a futon, so if you don't mind sleeping on that until we can arrange something else."

The fact that he would have a sofa filled with him with relief; and whilst it was no four poster bed; the quality the futon possessed would be more than adequate.

"Just a few things to be aware of," She continued hoping not to blush too much, "There is no lock on any doors; so knock if you want to come into my room or the bathroom. Also given my- our busy schedule it might become fairly messy; so don't worry about it. I'll clear some space for your stuff soon."

"Thanks," Artemis replied cheerfully.

After this they decided to go their separate ways. Holly began to move some clothes and erroneous objects out of a few shelves and some space in an extra wardrobe that was situated in the living room. Artemis meanwhile went over to his bags to liberate his laptop. Half an hour later as Artemis closed the lid of his computer as Holly walked back into the room and announced rather abruptly,

"I'm famished; fancy going out to get something to eat?"

"Artemis had not wanted to speak up first but he was almost certainly hungrier than her so he simply nodded. Only once he stood up did he notice that she had removed her LEP uniform and was wearing everyday clothes. Once the surprise had passed he noted that she was wearing a plain black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans of a similar material to those he now owned. _They actually suit her; I wonder why she never wears them…_

As they passed through the door, Holly experienced an 'eureka' moment.

"I forgot to mention that outer doors have retina scanners. If you want to get in you will need to use my eye at the keyhole; unless you want to input your eye as well?"

After saying he didn't mind they carried on towards the shopping district, making small talk as they walked. Eventually they arrived at a place called Queto's; a nice restaurant which seemed amazingly busy yet quiet. As they entered they were directed towards a booth which situated their needs perfectly; in the corner; away from most of the other clientele. As they walked to their table they well aware of the many eyes watching them and whispering. Once seated Holly whispered just loud enough for Artemis to hear,

"No one outside the LEP or council knows who you are. They're probably just curious about who I'm with."

"Being the poster girl of the LEP must make you a well known figure and people probably want to know who you date," Replied Artemis in equally hushed tones catching Holly by surprise.

"D-date?"

"Well yes; we are eating alone in an area that is the most romantic in this restaurant. Expect a lot of gossip to surround you for a while."

_Of course he is right, he's always right…damn it. At least this will stop all the rumours that I'm interested in him when he was a human._

Soon after a waiter arrived to take their order and since Artemis had no idea what to order; Holly did it for them both. As the waiter departed he gave Artemis a wink to reinforce the idea that they were together. Afterwards they carried on making friendly conversation with topics ranging from work, to politics to everyday life within Haven.

The food Holly had ordered; a type of salad comprising of strange vegetables and most of the remainder was nettles; arrived for both of them. Holly dived on the food; yet careful enough to keep her dignity whilst Artemis gave it a careful taste. Since he enjoyed it; he ate it slowly savouring the taste. As soon as they had both finished they remained sitting carrying on with idle conversation; but they was something niggling at Holly's mind.

"Um. Do you mind if I ask you something?" At which point he nodded taking a sip from his drink. "Why are you being so kind and reasonable? I would have thought even you would have been distraught; and especially you would have demanded more than you did."

"I am glad you asked. I could see it has been on your mind since the shuttle. The answer to your question is simple. I have been given another life; for better or for worse, I want to be able to start this one as I mean to go on."

Holly was aghast. She was pondering his answer so long that when the waiter returned with the bill; Holly hardly noticed. She only broke the trance when she saw Artemis hand the waiter the required amount; plus extra. She was about to say that he didn't need to pay for her when he held up his hand,

"Since you have been so kind to me I felt obligated to get this; or at least as a thank you."

In answer she merely mumbled her thanks and the pair left the restaurant receiving even more stares as they departed. As soon as they left they decided to take the fast route back to their home as they were both tired and in need of a good rest. Upon arrival they both did their ablutionary routines and bid each other a good sleep; a smile playing across both their faces as they lay down to rest.

A few hours later; Holly room

As the night passed Holly passed into a deep sleep possessing a dream;

_As Holly looked up in the sky the stars shone brightly; although she was captivated by the presence of a full moon. Once her eyes returned to earth she was surprised to see herself in one of the gardens of Fowl Manor; the Manor commanding the view all around._

_Walking carefully towards the nearest window; the only one with lights on she began to hear sounds of violence coming from within. Forgetting all care of being seen she was filled with an overwhelming urge to help whoever was in danger._

'_It's Artemis; probably another deal gone wrong' she thought as she ran over. Stopping outside the window all she could was stare within. As Holly watched the scene unfolded before her very eyes. It was Artemis, but not what she expected. _

_She was seeing Artemis in the gym. Something she assumed to be a one time thing. He was his elfin self so all the equipment seems far too big; yet he was not having any trouble with the piece of kit he was using presently: a punching bag. As he was practically assaulting the bag Holly was mesmerised. Something she did notice was his topless upper torso rippling with lean muscle. Whilst he kept going, Holly blushed as she watched the action but unable to turn away._

_The short time Holly spent gazing passed too quickly for her taste; yet he soon turned to face where she stood and began to speak. The sounds were soon lost over the distance they had to transverse; but Holly caught they're meaning._

'_Holly; you came. I l-'_

It was at that second she woke and cursed the heavens; although she possessed mixed feeling towards her dream. Becoming more lucid with each passing second she suddenly became aware of a loud noise coming from just beyond her door. Seconds later she realised it must be Artemis; and that he was shouting and screaming in his sleep.

In the living room Artemis too was dreaming; but his was not peaceful or happy.

_The fire…surrounding me; the pain too much to bear; must try to escape. It's too much, I can't do anything; I can't block it out. Oh please God Holly make it stop. I can't bear it…_

His dream carried on in this fashion; full of pain and suffering until he was woken suddenly by an auburn haired elf with nothing but fear on her face.

"Artemis! Artemis wake up!"

"Holly," he said as he sat up. "Wha-"

"You were having a nightmare, you were screaming." She explained. Although she neglected to mention he had screamed her name. "Do you remember it?"

"No," he said with a sigh.

"Probably for the best; lets hope this doesn't happen again; we both could do with more sleep," She said ending with a chuckle powered by tiredness.

"You look exhausted, perhaps you should go back to sleep." Artemis suggested

"If you're sure you'll be alright." She said as she touched his shoulder providing what comfort she could.

"I'll be fine; trust me," he said providing an equally tired smile. As she stood up to walk away he added,

"Oh and Major; nice outfit,"

Looking down she realised she was wearing a tight fitting tank top and a pair of girl boxers. Even through her dark skin tone her blush was far too visible as she ran back to her room. The door closed; she leant against it trying to slow down her heart rate which was at this point very rapid. _Did he just check me out?_

When Artemis attempted to get back to sleep, his last thought was, _the thing is… I remember everything_.


	5. Chapter 4

Author note: I have got over my previous writers block [obviously] but have been struck by another. So ideas are much appreciated. Also I may just end it soon or stop writing as I am seriously unhappy with this. Let me know if you want me to keep writing. R&R etc...

* * *

><p><span>Haven: H&amp;A's flat: Monday morning<span>

After Sunday; a day she had thoroughly enjoyed; walking around Haven with Artemis to assimilate the layout firsthand instead of over a laptop she was horrified to hear her alarm clock go off. She had never been a morning person; now least at all as her days were spent on paperwork. For the first time in a while she was not late for work; yet her semi-awake brain had not had time to realise this so she rushed for the shower not realising that it was already running. As she opened the door she was hit by a wall of steam which served to awaken her flawed mind. Once she realised the shower was in use she instinctively glanced at who it was being used by. Of course it was Artemis. She rushed to close the door but did not shut it entirely being too entranced by the water skimming down Artemis' black hair and down onto his lean muscular shoulders and beyond. Before she closed the door her entire face became tinged as a massive blush struck her and she felt an uncommon feeling within her body; a tingling; a longing.

As she quietly closed the door; she glanced at her clock realising she had spare time; so she attempted to get off to good start and treated herself to a cup of coffee. As she drank it slowly she heard the shower stop soon after her first sip. When Artemis emerged from the bathroom dressed in his smart shirt and trousers she couldn't help but smile in his insistence to dress smart.

"Morning Private," said Holly with a smirk, "I'm amazed you're up this early."

_He could use the sleep. _

"Morning Major, I don't want to be late on my first day; more out of a desire to not want to be below Grub Kelp in the food chain." He explained causing Holly to chuckle,

"I don't think anyone wants to be beneath him." She said before draining her cup and running to the bathroom to have her own shower taking her uniform with her.

Whilst Holly showered her mind wandered through from Saturday night to this morning and she became excited at the prospect. _Stop that, you shouldn't have these thoughts; you barely know him. _She showered quickly; and her mind was in constant battle over the morality of her thoughts. Meanwhile Artemis had finished dressing, though he chose to neglect his tie and jacket as he knew that he would have to change upon arrival at the LEP. Deciding to follow Holly's idea he poured himself a cup and sat down on the sofa to drink it facing the bathroom.

As Holly emerged in her LEP uniform Artemis was amazed at what she saw. She had for some reason not fully zipped up her suit exposing hazel flesh from her navel to her neck with only part of the bra showing. The only thought that crossed his mind wasn't even true words but they followed the general idea of 'bu-wah'.

"Um… Holly?" gesturing towards her chest.

As she realised what Artemis was seeing she turned away and he heard a zipping sound. When she turned around to face him again she no longer had any flesh showing but her cheeks were flecked once again with pink; as were his she realised. After an embarrassed mutter of sorry from Holly, they finish preparing and left for Artemis' first ever day of actual work.

Police Plaza: Half an hour later

After arriving through the main doors of LEP they made their way to the op's booth to 'clock in'. Doing so meant they had to pass the Commander's office. When they did they both heard him yell,

"Short! Fowl!"

As they entered the office they noticed they were surprised that for once he was neither angry nor hostile. "Short you're on time," he said almost cheerfully.

"Yes sir, what's my assignment today?"

"Fowl; first you have to get kitted out; then you are to have your physical and psychological primary evaluations; then you can get to work with Foaly. Major; you're to give the Private his physical evaluation; as part of our agreement. If you deem him worthy; as in he can complete it; he can be promoted to Corporal. Once done; you are to get to work as normal."

As they both accepted their duties Trouble could not help but get a surge of enjoyment from referring to one of his nemeses as 'private'. Holly meanwhile directed Artemis towards the Op's booth once more to kit him out.

Once there they got him a fitting outfit into which he changed; a neutrino 3000 and the various other items he would need. Not wanting to waste time they departed for the assault course quickly; but not until Foaly had given Artemis his updated ID.

They soon arrived at the assault course for the first of Artemis' trials. The course was similar to a human one; although it was proportionally smaller for the People's smaller sizes. As Artemis looked it over he was horrified that he may have to transverse them all; the monkey bars, the rope climb among all other equipment.

"Okay Artemis; have at it. Good luck; I'll be timing you."

"Thanks; I'm going to need it."

When he began he found himself able to do the tasks set; not easily, but he managed. He was not fast, but consistent. When he eventually got round half an hour after he started he was severely of breath; though this alone was not enough to ruin his accomplishment. Before the transformation he knew he would not have been able to even manage to get half way without having to give up. As he was recovering Holly came over and gave him a slap on the back,

"Well done Corporal Fowl," she said cheerfully. Sadly he was too out of breath to comment.

"I was really quite impressed," she continued, "Now just the shooting range and you can get back to your expertise."

"I look forward to it," he said when he got his voice back; "At least the firing range will be easy enough."

"Maybe, depends how good you are with a handgun,"

"As I believe I said when we first went to the arctic; I had had practice with the stash we got from the siege; at least until the mind wipe."

"Well it has been four years; you probably won't remember that much; I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly though."

As they advanced towards the firing range at the other end of the area, Artemis became aware of two distinct parts. One was a standard military straight line firing range. The other was more complex; based around the standard Haven street with holograms that could appear from anywhere within the field.

"We'll start you off here," she said gesticulating towards the simple firing line, "There are 30 different settings and each one gets harder. On the 15th level they start to fire back. Get ready for level one."

Artemis drew his weapon and took aim at the area that the holographic targets would appear. Fortunately for him his experience returned to him quickly so he was able to move through the levels with ease. At least this was the case until they started to fire back. When he eventually got hit he had only reached level 17. Whilst he was not impressed with his poor success in terms of levels; when he met up with Holly again she admired his accuracy and his technique saying that all he needed was more experience.

An hour had passed by this stage and now they had to part ways as his physiological testing had finished and she had other work to do. Before they separated they shared a quick hug and she said 'see you later' before running back to her desk. As Artemis returned towards the op's booth for the psychological portion of his training; the section he knew he would ace; he couldn't help but imagine how perfect Holly's hazel flesh had been this morning. He allowed his mind to range as far as how it would feel under his fingers before yanking back and stopping it from ranging any further. _Damn puberty. _It was lucky for him that he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind because he had just arrived at the op's booth. Foaly opened the door for him.

"Hiya Corporal" he said with a smirk, "ready for your IQ test? Stupid question, of course you are."

"I see you've lost none of your humour these long years," replied Artemis dryly.

"Come on then; let's get this over this."

As Artemis expected it did vary slightly from the standard human one, and because of this Artemis found it as easy. Once finished Foaly told him that the People's version of IQ is more stretched; which resulted in his IQ being 302; which in human terms is 195; well above genius.

"You ready for your psych test Arty?"

"I wonder if your psychologist is ready for me." Artemis said using his vampiric grin for emphasis.

"Dr Argon's next door; the best we have to offer; special case for you of course. He doesn't know who you are, should be well worth the look on his face when he realises who you are. Have fun." With that said Foaly gave a cheeky wave as Artemis left.

As he entered the office next door he was surprised to see a fidgety gnome sitting in the chair. Artemis almost laughed when he saw his supposed opponent. As he sat down he starred into Argon's eyes. It was clear that his psychologist did not know who he was; so despite his new nature he could not but want to mess with him. Once the door shut; the show would begin.

Same time: Holly's office

Holly having rushed back to her desk to catch up with her work which was beginning to back up; as she had taken virtually two weeks off to watch over Artemis. After she had left him at the firing range she had tried to do as much work as possible as quickly as possible. This had succeeded for all of half an hour; until Trouble Kelp came into her office and closed the door; she didn't even look up.

"Hi Holly; mind if we have a quick chat?"

This did cause her to look up and replied quite emotionlessly, "Okay Commander what's on your mind?"

"Come on Holly; can't you use my name when we're alone?"

With a sigh she relented; "ok Trouble; what's up?"

"A few things; first work. How'd Fowl do?"

"He completed the course in just under half an hour, reached 17 on the simple range with excellent accuracy."

"Promotion accepted. Now; the big question: want to go out soon?"

"Trouble… I just don't think it's wise. You could be seen to have favouritism, which could end your career. I don't want to be the cause of that…"

"Holly; let me worry about that. All I'm asking is one date; what's the harm in that?"

"Okay Trouble. How about Friday?" he nodded his head thankfully and with acceptance, "You make the arrangements and let me know."

"I know you'll like what I have in mind. I know I'm looking forward to it. See you soon Major Short," Trouble said as he saluted and left Holly alone to carry on with work.

Realistically though all she was left with was her thoughts._ Why did I say yes? I did have a crush on him at the academy I suppose; but that's changed now. We'd probably get on perfectly well… but only as friends. I suppose we'll see how it goes…_After this she tried to knuckle down with her work once more but was unable to achieve the same efficiency she had before. After some time she heard some shouting coming from down the hall; she was unable to place the voice but she knew it was not Trouble. When she peered out of her office she saw Artemis casually walking out an office, Dr Argon shouting for him to get out with a complexion that rivalled the late Commander Root. As Artemis walked towards her she noticed he had a massive smirk on his face, when she ushered him into her office Argon resumed shouting. Once inside she shut the door to block and the noise,

"Artemis; why did you rile him up?"

"Because it was fun; besides he may be the best, but he's still a hack."

"He does fine with normal people; you are a special case."

"Indeed," he said with a smirk. "How's the work going?" gesturing to the mound of paperwork.

"Slow. Getting through it though; plenty more to do; plenty more time sadly."

"Well at least you don't have a late shift tonight."

"True; by the way, Commander Kelp accepted your promotion, at least you're now the same level as Grub," winking in reference to their previous conversation, "You'll reach Captain by the end of the month if you aim for it."

"The encouragement is appreciated. But I dare say I'll need to do something spectacular for Trouble to consider it."

"Maybe so but I know you'll manage it. We should probably get back to work; don't want to disappoint Foaly do you?"

"No, of course not Major Short," he replied opening the door and passing through it. As he left Holly sat back down and once again her mind was drawn away from work.

_What is happening to me? Why am I feeling like this?_

Whilst Holly attempted to do work once again Artemis had reached his cubicle where he found his pile of work. As he approached he knew that if he was to achieve anything worthwhile he would need to be promoted as he required a lot more equipment than he currently possessed. After searching through the files on his computer he discovered that his work consisted mainly of finding ways of fixing faults with equipment. He also had to try and cut costs where possible without risking performance. After the first few Artemis began to suspect Foaly was just toying with him; as all these were simple enough both in terms of budget and faults: something the centaur could do easily. After twenty minutes he had managed to do fifteen assignments; and it became increasingly tedious very quickly. Even though he found it frustrating; he was eager to try to complete his work; if only to avoid giving Trouble another reason to shout at him. It was quite possibly the longest two hours Artemis had spent in his life but he finished it all. Throwing down his holo-pen he sighed with abandon, _I hope I will never have another session like that; I fear it would kill me… from boredom._ He decided the most sensible thing to do would be paying Foaly a visit. Partially to get someone he actually knew to talk to; _mainly though to see if there's a reason he's pissing on me,_ he thought sadistically.

After being buzzed into the booth Artemis shot Foaly his vampiric glare with a tint of anger obviously present. While he may not have been aiming to be overly intimidating he achieved it.

"Whoa; what's up Fowl?"

"Just wondering why the work you assigned me was beyond easy; frankly it was a joke!" said Artemis keeping his cool; not letting up the intimidation that came so easily to him.

"Just something to annoy you; and trouble," he said gleefully when he mentioned Commander's name, "Because he will want to go over something to try and punish you. Want to have a look at something more interesting?"

What Artemis saw Foaly to be working on was a form of a totally enclosed farm pushing ten square miles in size.

"Increasing variety or yield?"

"Preferably both; we have the nitrogen cycle sorted; as well as irrigation. I just can't figure out how to get the necessary light to be able to allow for different plants to grow optimally."

Looking at the schematics that were in front of him Artemis studied it carefully; then came across the answer.

"Is there a sufficient cooling system?" Foaly nodded. "As there is the ceiling, have a strip of lights to travel the entire length, whilst using rotational mirrors and the irrigation to provide mist if need be you can control the amount of light on various sections of vegetation," Artemis explained gesturing complexly at various points on the hologram whilst doing so.

"You know; that'll work. I'll pitch the idea to the council; they'll be thrilled considering it's not costly apart from the start up costs."

"No problem," he replied a little patronisingly, "Do you have anything that may actually be reasonably complex for me to work on?"

"Well there is something; a project for section 8. Now the demon's are safe they are basically a R&D department; albeit one with a massive budget. They are trying to find a way of creating an atmosphere more appropriate for Haven; basically they want seasons. I've got enough to be getting on with; you want this?"

"Certainly," _If I'm correct I have winter covered already. _"Actually Foaly there was something I wanted to ask. What are the ethics around clones?"

Whatever Foaly expected; it certainly was not that. He spent the next fifteen minutes explaining everything about clones he knew. When he finished Artemis thought, _so a clone at the moment is not considered alive; that is good news._

"Who would I need to speak to about growing a clone?"

Foaly was taken aback by this question making him plaster a concerned look on his face.

"Artemis; what is it you're planning?"

"I'm just thinking something, not something I can do without the People's help. So; who?"

"You must understand, clones are not considered science projects and they not approved of. You would need the council's approval and to be able to fund it yourself."

_Ah good. It means the plan can go through as I hoped._

"Thanks Foaly. I'll get back to the project; I fear we both have too much work to do."

"Indeed. One last thing: How's it living with Holly?"

Whilst Artemis answered quickly, there was a blush visible under his pale complexion.

"It's nice to be around someone, given everything that's changed."

With that their conversation ground to a halt so Artemis left back to his desk. As the day passed he attempted to cover the project he had been assigned and avoided contact with others until he finished for the day; where upon he turned up at Holly's office.

Holly had only just regained her resolve to do work an hour previously; yet she managed to finish off most of her work with only the need to file them still required. As there had to be hard copies for her work there was a large pile of files present on her desk when she heard a knock on her door; and when no one entered she told them to come in; to which Artemis did.

"So Major; how goes the work?"

"Just finished," she said with sigh, "Just got to file these then I'm free."

"Want a hand?" Artemis offered throwing her off once again.

"Please; if you don't mind."

To this he just nodded; they began to put the files in their proper place. It did not take that long. When they finished, Holly said quite simply,

"Come on; let's go home."


	6. Chapter 5

Author Note: As I've had a lot of replies asking me to continue; I am continuing; though I would have done so anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter; sorry it took so long for it come; writing the last scene... I just never got round to it. This and the next chapter will be the reason for the rating; though I may lower that soon. I will try to update asap, but have another idea and so will focus on starting that one before I continue.

PS. It will be dark and not very long [5-6 chapters], probably named "Manacles and Martyrdom", keep a look for it.

PSS. I do not own the dress; I borrowed that from an anime... kinda.

* * *

><p><span>Haven; three weeks later<span>

In the three weeks that had passed a lot had happened. Holly had been on several more dates with Trouble and whilst they had not been disastrous they were only…nice. Their next one was tonight. Today was also a special day generally: Holly's birthday.

Artemis also had been successful. He had been promoted to second lieutenant. Whilst he knew he had expected that it would take years to reach the rank he now possessed; he was fortunate enough to take part in a dangerous mission; and had been declared the hero by his comrades.

Four days previously…

"Fowl," Foaly's voice came over his helmet speaker, "you need to get to the surface; they need techy help and I'm stuck here. Grab the box in the shuttle bay and get there ASAP."

Without waiting to argue or for confirmation; he rushed towards the appropriate shuttle dock and boarded only to find it full of retrieval members; obviously it was a big deal. As the shuttle sped towards the surface; they were all treated to a lecture by the leader of this retrieval team. There was apparently a pair of bull trolls fighting for territory nearing a human city in south France. They were to control and subjugate the trolls then bring them back underground. When the shuttle docked; Artemis was the first off with his box of toys. Within said box was everything you might need for a successful retrieval; weapons, wings, iris cams etc. As the remaining LEP members disembarked they each grabbed what they needed from the store and began to rush towards the site of the fight. Artemis was the last to leave the port but in no less hurry, rushing to gain ground on the other LEP; not wanting to miss any of the action. As the recon discovered there were a pair of bull trolls only two hundred metres from their current position; yet it was clear from the trail of destruction that they followed that they had been battling for a time; something that may be hard for even human news coverage to fabricate.

The trolls kept stalking each other than giving the occasional movement but for now they were not at each others throats as it were. Retrieval had staked out a large enough area and were not just waiting for the orders to move in. Artemis did not want to just stand back and watch so he went a bit closer than retrieval and joined the recon team; partially for the experience; mainly though to appraise the situation in case he may be able to figure out the safest way to achieve their goal. As it is; it was fortunate for him that he did it was this that gave him the plan to which he achieved his promotion. When Captain Vein gave the order for retrieval to move in, Artemis spoke up,

"Captain, I have an idea that's fool proof. Stop this before someone gets seriously hurt."

"No Fowl; I don't trust you, far as I'm concerned you shouldn't even be here; besides the men are doing fine."

As the Major said that one of the men was clawed by a troll and sent flying giggling as he did so due to the troll's potent venom. Once he landed sparks began to flood to the area to mend the wound which thankfully was not fatal. As he struggled with his desire to obey an order; and to do the right thing; two more LEP were clawed at by the trolls almost simultaneously. Artemis decided to do the stupid thing and sped towards the closer of the two targets. As he remembered the eleven wonders that was the basis of his idea; or at least what Holly said about the fact that trolls hate light and almost as much; water.

Retrieval was still staking out the trolls and were waiting for an opening; Artemis decided to put his plan into action immediately. As he was flying he waited till he was head height with the troll and only a yard away; when he was he switched on the beams in his helmet on full blast blinding the troll. Now blinded the troll simply thrashed around trying to kill the one that hurt it. Whilst it thrashed Artemis' plan came to fruition as the troll fell into a river, not fast but deep, this was all it took to fully over load to troll's brain making it calm and still. Now that one troll as taken care of, the other saw a threat in Artemis; one that had to be dealt with. It was lucky for him however that the troll did not rush him; if they had Artemis would have been torn apart. This pause gave him the time needed to carry out the same routine with the second troll. He managed to blind him in the same way; but this troll was more intuitive than the other and so managed to keep his head despite the loss of sight. Artemis had anticipated this and as such took evasive action by flying above and behind the beast. He knew that many animals are more dangerous when wounded and as such did the only thing he could do that wouldn't either involve direct action or be detrimental to the overall scheme. Being careful to avoid the troll he sidled up behind the beast and switched on he sonix in his helmet which had the same effect as the water on the previous troll: short circuiting his system. This caused him to fall like the second.

As the second troll fell more orders were shouted; though many of the team, Artemis included were told to head back to Haven. In truth he was thankful he was free now. His adrenaline dump had started and he felt exhausted despite it not being particularly tiring, simply stressful. Once he bordered the shuttle any hostility that the other LEP on board had felt towards him had been dispelled by his actions. They congratulated him and made him a friend.

Haven, Present

As it was a Friday both Artemis and Holly were at work. It was just another typical day for both of them; except Holly got hundreds of people coming to disturb her throughout the day with cards, small gifts or good wishes. Whilst she was mildly happy for all the attention; but she did wish she could go for fifteen minutes without being interrupted. As the day passed she became overly curious as to what Artemis had got her. He had hinted enough to make her curious without giving anything away. All she knew was that it she was getting it before her date; making her even more anxious than she already was about her forth date with Trouble. The day passed slowly, but it did pass without anything serious happening.

Artemis had spent the day refining the last factors of his atmosphere system; something he called 'ATMOS'. He had already had the snow part of said system sorted out from one of the ideas he had been working on before he moved underground; though it was at the time designed to assist in reducing the effects of global warming; although he changed the design to incorporate rain as well; although still using nano-wafers.

Once they had clocked out both Holly and Artemis headed home. Their home had changed a lot since he first moved in. The main difference was that there is now a desk in one corner of the living room. It only took a small amount of furniture moving to incorporate it inside; it also cleared up space as it allowed him to put all his kit somewhere. He was still sleeping on the futon but neither elf cared about it enough to buy a bed; for space reasons and time reasons. They were both happy with the arrangement finding it pleasant to have company more often than not. Another change that many people would have been surprised by is Artemis' skill in cooking. Whilst on both their salaries they could have afforded to go out every night; or get takeaway but since they were living together it made sense to cook most nights for themselves. Artemis was a fast learner; something that slightly annoyed Holly, '_bloody genii…' _she thought often.

After passing through their door Holly dropped down her bag of gifts, went to the refrigerator, grabbed a nettle smoothie and practically fell into her chair while she rubbed her temples. Artemis followed her in and before sitting down said,

"Are you alright?" to which she simply nodded and gave a smile; "Would receiving your gift do anything to help?" he carried on with a smirk.

She rivalled the smirk with one of her own, "Well after being told you've got one it certainly would be nice!" ending in a comically angry tone.

As if by unspoken command Artemis went over to his desk; opened one of the draws and pulled out a large blue rectangular box. When Holly saw it she saw momentarily perplexed as to what the hell it could be. Placing it on her lap she saw that it was beautifully wrapped with a maroon ribbon. Artemis sat down on the futon opposite her and watched her unwrap quickly and carefully. As she opened the box lid she was amazed at what she saw: a dress.

"Artemis… it's…beautiful."

As she held it up and stood up to inspect it she was gobsmacked. It was a black dress that stopped half way up the hip made of a fabric much like satin. As she looked it over she saw that it had a pleated skirt; it was partially crimson in a symmetrical design on the front. Now that the dress was out of the box she noticed that there were three accessories that came with it. One was a pair of black knee length boots. Second was a pair of fingerless satin gloves that came up just past her elbows. Thirdly and most surprising was a big red bow with its tail probably reaching the small of her back.

Smiling as he said it, "I'm glad you like it, I was thinking you could wear it tonight."

Her eyes still wide Holly just murmured her assent. After replacing said dress back in the box she walked towards Artemis and gave him a tender hug and much to his surprise a kiss on the cheek before she whispered,

"Thank you; it's beautiful."

After she released Artemis she took the dress and the remainder of the gifts from her co-workers into her room, when she returned still in her LEP outfit she noticed the time,

"D'Arvit! I've gotta start getting ready!"

With that she ran to the bathroom. Artemis meanwhile was still sitting on the futon smiling weakly, _I'm glad she liked the dress, it's a shame I didn't get to give her the other gift. Still there's always later or tomorrow._

Holly's bathroom.

Holly knew she was not rushing; in fact she still had well over an hour, but she wanted to treat herself to an irregular bath. She may well be known as the LEP tom-boy; but truth be told; she just kept it well hidden. As she filled her bath with infernally hot water, she began to remove her uniform. Once removed off her near skin-tight uniform her skin breathed a sigh of relief in the presence of the steam filling the room. Having put some sweet smelling salts in the water beforehand the rest of her senses were now being tickled in delight. Slowly she entered the water she gave out a massive sigh lasting until she was totally submerged apart from her head. Marinating in the water and steam she let her mind wander as some of the stress and anxiety washed away.

_Tonight will be good. I've a beautiful outfit, courtesy of Artemis; we're going to the most upper-class and romantic restaurant in Haven; and I've got a handsome boyfriend with a good personality._ What she realised after this thought that subconsciously she had been picturing Artemis; not Trouble. When she realised her omission she hurriedly corrected her thought process; yet the thoughts she tried to banish only stayed gone for a little time. Her mind managed to hold out for all of thirty seconds before she pictured Artemis in the shower as she had seen him. Her cheeks flushed red; she became very aware of the same longing within herself; to such an extent that her small dark nipples began to harden. At this point she tossed these thoughts to the back of her mind, as well as the physical feelings she was experienced. She then got out of the bath and allowed a short while to air dry before wrapping a large towel around herself and then opened the door a crack.

"Artemis?" she said quietly; then again more loudly. The second time she got a reply.

"I'm in the kitchen."

They had experienced this possible catastrophe before, Artemis knew better than to look at his landlord as she ran into her room.

Very soon after he heard her door close; and he resumed cooking a mushroom risotto; or at least as close as he could come with the People's ingredients. As he began to stir it his mind did not so much as wander as ponder.

_I know the dress will fit Holly; I wonder if it will suit her? Fashion may not be my forte, but I know that black and crimson goes with auburn. I wonder if Trouble will like it? OH GOD what have I done!_

Holly had told him the basis of the previous dates much to Artemis' immediate distaste. She had said it was like siblings going out. The only reason they were still together was because every time she meant to end it; he would look innocent and upset and would in turn tug at her heart strings stopping her from doing so. Leaving the meal to simmer he grabbed a drink and sat on the sofa. Once comfortable he was determined to come to terms with what made him dislike Trouble dating Holly.

_Trouble is the type of person I despise; that must be it. Although I am sure it's not just Trouble; it could be Holly; I'm not sure I like her dating anyone…although… why?_

As he began to revaluate his relationship with a certain female elf, this particular person emerged from her room. She clearly felt very self conscious as she simply gazed at her feet. Artemis turned to face her and gaped at what he saw. In one word; she was stunning. The dress fit her perfectly, and suited her completely. He could not believe how she managed to look so beautiful; _it could be that she looks feminine for once. _

"You look lovely," Artemis said once he got his voice back.

"Thanks," Holly said now looking up, smiling, "um; would you help me with the bow?"

As Artemis stood she turned away from him after handing him the bow. As he stood behind her he could smell the perfume she wore; it made his skin crawl in an effort to be closer to her. Whilst he attached the accessory to her hair she could feel his breathe on the back on her neck which made her tickle; made her hot. As the item was already in place they simply stood next to each other enjoying each others presence. When there was a knock on the door they both jumped; making them move rapidly apart. As Holly went to open the door, Artemis retreated to the kitchen. As expected Trouble stood at the door, dressed quite finely;

"Hiya Holly, Happy Birthday again; you ready to go?"


	7. Chapter 6

Author Note: Okay; here's the next chapter but i have several more ideas processing in my mind; so it may be a while till the next. R&R etc. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>As the couple walked towards their dining place; which was only a few minutes from Holly's home; there was an uncomfortable silence emanating from them. Trouble had only been able to get out a few words since they left and even they had been either about work or himself. Neither topic amused or excited Holly. In truth she had been a little hurt that he had not complemented her appearance. Not for any vanity she had within her; simply due to her self consciousness. Holly had attempted to stimulate the conversation a few times; but was met with single syllable answers and so gave up before too long; instead focussing on the Haven night life around her. There were many other couples around them, who seemed much more at ease with each other, <em>would it be too much to ask for a stress-free and easy night?<em> She thought solemnly trying to keep her face from showing it. There were also quite a few other people who were just wandering around enjoying the night or those with a clear heading striding off in a direction; Holly found herself almost envious of these people; for no reason other than they were sure where they were and had to be. Not before time they had arrived at their destination. The most romantic restaurant had to offer: 'το ρόδι της αγάπης', Greek for 'The Pomegranate of Love'. Since they were on time they were quickly shown to their table. A two-seater with a simple candle arrangement to simplify yet emphasise love.

As they sat down; the silence soon became unbearable so Holly lowered her will and self respect to allow herself to bear Trouble's ramblings about himself. They talked as carefree as they ever had been able to, which was still quite constrained; they ordered their meals and the time passed. As their meals progressed they still were not in a comfort zone, but were journeying towards it.

"So Ivy said, 'you don't like me any more why not?', and Felix replied, 'because you've got so terribly pretentious.' Ivy then said, 'pretentious? Moi?" As he finished his anecdote Trouble burst out laughing. Holly offered a weak smile and an even weaker laugh as she had been paying little attention and could bring herself to admit that she found it less than funny. Her lack of amusement as sadly not picked up by her date and he carried on his virtual soliloquy unnoticed whilst Holly day-dreamed. _This is nice…isn't it? Kind of boring though._ It was at think point, a little voice appeared in her mind; what one may refer to as her 'devil on the shoulder' began to talk to her,

"_Maybe its not Trouble; but maybe you'd rather it was someone else?"_

"_Shut up! That's not true. I'm lucky to have Trouble as a boyfriend." _her mind responded quickly.

"_But you would be even luckier if it was someone you got on well with, was handsome and you found it easy to be around wouldn't you? Besides he'd have no problem getting another girl, being Commander and all."_

It was at this point she had to return to her date as Trouble was saying her name.

"Holly… Holly?"

"Sorry Trubs, I zoned out for a second." This caused him to chuckle,

"I was asking if you wanted your birthday present now?" not even waiting for her to reply he pulled a rectangular wrapped box and handed it to her.

She gave him a warm, if fake, smile and said thanks.

Once unwrapped she felt a little part of her die inside; she now knew from it that they were not meant to be together: it was a pair of boxing gloves. She once again gave a weak smile, but this time Trouble picked up on it.

"What's wrong sweetums? I thought you'd like them?" he sounded sad although his face was still vaguely smug over getting her the 'perfect gift'.

"Trouble… we need to talk.

He looked hurt. It was this look that made her usually refrain from ending their relationship but as she gathered up her thoughts for a few seconds her brain was screaming for her to not look at him; she knew it would only make things harder.

"I don't… think we are going to work." Once the words left her mouth she knew there was no going back so she dared a look at his face and wished she hadn't; he was mortified. Looking in his eyes however she thought she could see anger.

"Why Holly? I though you liked me."

She reached over to touch his hand as a friendly gesture of comfort as she answered,

"I do but-"

"It's not because of HIM is it?" he cut in accusingly. "I always thought he hated me; but this is a new low. Stealing the girl I love from me."

"He has nothing to do-"

"What has he done? Blackmail? He'll serve fifty in the deeps for it; the D'Arvitting Human!"

She was trying to remain calm, be her resolve snapped and she ended up using her firm voice,

"TROUBLE! This has _nothing _to do with Artemis." At the sound of her voice some of the other clientele turned to watch the drama unfold. "He has been nothing but supporting of us; he bought me this dress specifically for tonight."

The hope that this may have ended mutually went out the window when Trouble sneered and gave her a look of disgust,

"Well that explains it! He's tricking you, it's a hideous dress; makes you look really ugly!"

The last remark cut Holly deep. She had never been very self confident about her appearance; despite the uncaring look most people knew; the simple fact Trouble would attack that part of her; made her know that they could barely be friends, or at least good friends.

"This dress is beautiful; and most of people know it given the number of jaw-dropping stares I got as we walked here. This is probably one of, if not the best gift I have been given. At least some people know me; they know that I am not wholly a tom-boy. Perhaps if you spent some time to take any interest in _someone else _for a change you might realise that. We. Are. Through.

With that tirade over, she stood up leaving the box on the table and stormed out of the restaurant leaving an angry and mortified Trouble in her wake. After a minute the other clientele who had been observing the exchange turned back to their own meals or conversation. Some sniggered or stared at Trouble who was doing a perfect imitation of a guppy; yet he only sat there a few more seconds before grabbing hold of a large pile of coins from him pocket and spilling them onto the table before running out after her.

Home [Artemis and Holly]

Artemis was finishing up his risotto deep in thought when he was interrupted by Holly bursting through the door clearly almost in tears. In a desire to comfort his friend didn't ask what was wrong as he normally would have; instead he simply pulled her into a hug providing what comfort was his to give. He felt oddly invigorated as she shook against him fighting back the tears; all he knew was he liked the feeling of Holly against him. Very quickly a few tears did escape but soon she stopped shaking thankful for contact he provided; a source of strength in an uncertain world. No matter how much she enjoyed said contact she quickly became uncomfortable being this close to Artemis and as she pulled back out of the hug she whispered in a croaky voice,

"Thanks."

With a small chuckle he replied,

"I take it the date didn't go well?" She shot him a 'keep-going-and-I'll-kill-you' look before relenting and just shrugged her shoulders whilst looking down at her feet; her facial expression equally down. When she did not explicate her response he let the matter drop till she was willing to discuss it. As Holly practically fell into her chair there was a frantic knocking on the door. Without much emotion she guessed who was there.

"It's Trouble."

"Want me to let him? Or would you rather I tell him to go away?"

In an equally emotionally empty if more steeled she said to let him in. When Artemis opened the door there was a smartly dressed if dishevelled man on the other side who was starring daggers at him. Well aware of the mood his boss was clearly in; his childish side managed to overtake him and he said calmly,

"Good evening Commander, I trust you've been well. You may come in."

Trouble entered and practically barrelled past Artemis aiming straight for Holly,

"Holly. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Whilst Trouble sounded apologetic, his face still possessed one of anger. Artemis who had now moved behind Holly, much in the same way Butler used to do for him, could not help but snort in disbelief at the lack of sincerity he saw. Holly and Trouble shot him a dirty look at which point he flushed with embarrassment and moved away; though still in ear shot.

"Of course I forgive you; you're my friend. But we can not be together."

Trouble's face did something miraculous. During that short statement his face went through the expressions from anger to joy; then upset and finally determination.

"NO. I won't allow it. We are great together! I can change…"

He grabbed both of Holly's wrists tightly as he said this and stared straight into her eyes causing her to feel immensely uncomfortable. Struggling to release her wrists she said the one thing that Trouble did not want to hear.

"I'm sure you can but you have always been more like a sibling to me. You can never be anything more. Now please leave; I'm tired."

His grip on her wrists increased, but before he could voice an objection Artemis stepped in. He told himself it was because she wanted him to go; and because her wrists had started to lose some circulation. There was a little niggling at the base of his mind that wanted Trouble gone so he could be alone with Holly again.

"I believe she asked you to leave."

This did enough to distract Trouble enough from Holly allowing her to escape his grasp. That was last straw. Now supremely angry that 'mud-boy' had interrupted again Trouble stood up to his full height and rounded on Artemis who was still calm. This angered him even more. Once he was only a few inches away he pushed Artemis as hard as he could causing him to fly into a wall. Whilst Artemis had spent plenty of time to improve his figure; the surprise attack totally undermined his strength. Wrongly proud of himself he practically shouted at the now still form of Artemis,

"Maybe now you'll keep your nose out of my business!"

He turned around to face Holly just in time to see her fist coming straight at him. Unable to get out of the way her clenched fist collided with his nose with an awesome crunch. The sparks began to cover Holly's hand fixing her broken knuckles. Trouble's nose was doing the same but he only managed to stumble back a few feet before collapsing to the floor.

After pausing for a second due to the loss of magic she ignored Trouble and ran straight over to Artemis' still form. She assumed the worst and began to feel fear clutching at her chest until she saw the last remnant of magic sparks dragging over the crown of his skull. After the last spark vanished his body began to jerk as his brain did a system's check. His eyes opened and his vision was graced by Holly leaning over him smiling. A solitary thought crossed his mind,

_She is beautiful; no other way of saying it._

Without a second thought she leaned down and embraced him in a tight near rib-crushing hug. He reciprocated it with almost the same devotion. Holly chose this second to whisper in his ear, causing him to shudder as it tickled,

"I'm so glad you're okay."

As they slowly pulled apart they found themselves in a situation similar to that of Rathdown Park. Neither of them moved. They just starred into each others eyes looking for some sign of reciprocation whilst Holly licked her cherubic lips in an unintentionally seductive way.

It was at this unfortunate moment Trouble decided to splutter into consciousness clutching his nose. At the sound the near-lovers pulled apart suddenly stood up and flushed strongly. Trouble rolled over and glanced up at the two sets of eyes on him. One was angry: Holly. One was cold and indifferent: Artemis. As he stood up Holly spoke in such a tone no-one ever wanted to hear,

"Trouble. Get. Out."

In response he merely scowled at them and stormed off slamming the door behind him. They could hear him muttering loudly as he went down the hallway. Only once silence as resumed did they release their collective breaths. They dared at glance at each other before Artemis spoke up,

"Thank you,"

Surprised, Holly turned around to face him,

"What for?"

"For," Artemis allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips, "Avenging my attack. I presume you broke his nose."

To this statement Holly simply nodded and turned around to face away from him again facing towards the kitchen and began to rub her neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just…stress." She said with a weak smile.

Holly who had stayed still after that obvious lie heard Artemis approaching her from behind began to feel the same longing; and the same fear she had so many times recently as he placed his hands on her shoulders. The only thing he whispered was, 'trust me.'

Since Holly remained where she was and gave her silent consent he began to knead her shoulders and back in a massage. Holly could feel her tension fall from her as he soothed her body. As he moved down her back she felt his breath on her neck which combined with his hand movements created an almost unbearable feeling within her, but one she never wanted to end. When he reached the small of her back she could not control the feeling any longer and let out a quiet involuntary moan. Flushing furiously they both stood their ground and carried on with the massage; trying to forget the excitement he had caused her. A few moments later another moan; louder this time escaped her lips. This was too much for the very self aware pair to ignore so they hastily broke apart avoiding each other's eyes. Holly rather meekly and curtly spoke, hoping to ease the tension,

"T- Thanks. I feel much better."

She did not succeed. She departed quickly towards the kitchen to get a drink; Artemis went and sat on their futon, a small beautifully wrapped package on the seat next to him. A minute or so later of silence Holly joined Artemis in the living room and collapsed into her chair. Eyeing the package she could not help but be curious; a curse of her personality more often than not.

"What's that?" she said gesturing to the box, badly feigning un-interest.

"The second piece of your birthday present. Seeing how interested you are in it; I assume you want it now?"

"Please. Given that Trouble got me some boxing gloves-" At this Artemis attempted to cover up a laugh/cough as she continued, "I could really use some confirmation that someone knows me."

Handing it over to her, Artemis locked his fingers and watched Holly intently. She delicately unwrapped the slightly-larger-than-hand-size box and gasped in surprise and her eyes widened as she saw what was inside: a book; 'Cupid's almanac of mud stories'.

"Artemis… this is…"

"The book that was stolen from you, you mentioned it to me. It seemed like a good gift."

As she opened the front cover, she saw two inscriptions; one from Cupid himself,

'Dearest Holly, I hope you enjoy these stories as much as many others do. Enjoy your life; find love; Great grandpa,'

The other; was from Artemis, although not written in the book, but on a note within.

'Holly, You gave me my life. I will never forget you, Artemis'.

The longing in her heart threatened to tear herself apart as it now reached critical mass. She now knew what it was, what she wanted, what she needed. She closed the book gently and looked up and looked up at Artemis; her heart pounding. Without saying a word she stood up; took hold of his hands and made him stand. She gazed up into her eyes with a smile on her face. Seeing the look in his eyes; she knew he felt the same. They still said nothing; but Holly reached up to stroke his ears and reached his hair. Upon reaching it, she grabbed hold and pulled his head down till their lips met in a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

Author Note: Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy and had a lot to do. I might be able to get another chapter together before I become busy again; with any luck I won't be as busy. So... enjoy. R&R etc etc

* * *

><p><span>Haven: the same night<span>

As Trouble meandered through Haven, the beautiful night lost on him as his eyes darted angrily searching for the nearest bar to drown his sorrows. The only emotion that crossed his mind was hate. Hate for Artemis; for existing, for having gotten involved with his race from the start. Hate for Holly for choosing Artemis over him,

_I mean who is he? Some mutant elf with a slightly higher than average IQ. He's nothing special; unlike me. He MUST have some hold over her, some secret she told him he's using against her. Or maybe extortion! Or maybe he's using an control rune! THAT MUST BE IT! It would be just like him to sink that low; to abuse her sweet trust!_

At this point he had become quite inebriated and had reached stage 3. This stage being where you vision became impaired and you mumbled without meaning to. Whilst he was as well known figure amongst Haven, the general populace of the drinking establishment gave him a wide berth as he practically downed drinks. Half an hour passed and his thought processes broke down further till it resembled a badly made jigsaw. This was stage 5. Where you remember nothing and will do anything.

"Bar keep! Bar keep! Get me another drink!" he practically shouted angrily and a tired looking young elf.

Glancing into the drunken Commander's eyes he knew easily, having seen the same look often enough, that he had plenty,

"No sir. You've had enough." He replied calmly not wanting to antagonise him. Sadly, Trouble got angrier anyway.

"Oh for-" he said slamming his glass down onto the bar. "Fine!" With that he left as quickly as he could; stumbling often and bumping into several couples receiving angry words as a result. As he reached the door his last drink caught up with him and he made it a few more feet before tripping over a small piece of litter gracing the ground and falling to the ground face first. He broke his nose for the second time in as many hours. It was lucky for him that as he laid there someone came to his assistance; someone he knew. Rushing over she helped him up,

"Trubs? Trubs are you okay?" a light female voice said with a tone of worry clear in her voice.

As he looked down at his helper the sparks over his nose finishing fixing the break he gasped as he could have sworn to never have seen a lovelier creature; beer goggles [or sherry monocle for Stephen Fry] or not. He didn't say a word but decided the best thing to do to stop the angelic beauty before him leaving was to stick his tongue down her throat. She reciprocated and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Holly and Artemis' flat: the next morning

As Artemis awoke and stretched he had never felt so relaxed and content in all his life. And warm. Much warmer than he was even this close to the core. One of the smartest creatures on and in the planet he may have been but he was still surprised to feel another body running along the length of him. _Holly. It must be Holly. _He thought obviously as he glanced towards his right shoulder where an unkempt mat of auburn hair was placed. Once it was abundantly and unnecessarily clear who the other form was his heart leapt for joy. He knew he cared about her very deeply; almost on the edge of calling it love. Now there was no doubt; but fear of rejection kept that thought locked away tight for the time being.

The simple fact that there was no end to his near ear wide smile showed any would be observer that he was clearly exhilarated to have bedded who he did. Yet Artemis himself tried to block out all logic and negative thoughts to just enjoy the feeling of completeness. Amazing his brain may be, but even that succumbed to the thoughts plaguing his mind. The main thought that refused to be ignored was 'will this destroy our friendship?' He had no answer. The only course of action he decided to go through was to close he eyes and fake sleep allowing him to think. Even throughout this time spent thinking he unconsciously gave away his façade by running his fingers along Holly's spine.

Holly awoke to a sensation both glorious and ticklish. Before her mind kicked into gear she did two things. Firstly without opening her eyes she mumbled almost sedately,

"Stop that… it tickles." before letting out an enormous yawn.

Secondly she snuggled up closer to Artemis; her mind still thinking she was alone and he was her erstwhile pillow attempting to get back to sleep. Artemis was dumbstruck and not a little moved by the action but he knew the peaceful atmosphere was sure to be broken. He gazed at her beautiful face and more importantly her delectable cherubic lips and allowed his mind to wander to the beginning of their second kiss.

Last night; etc

Holly reached up to stroke his ears and reached his hair. Upon reaching it, she grabbed hold and pulled his head down till their lips met in a passionate kiss. He eagerly returned the kiss using his arms to pull her closer to his ending with her body pressed closely to his which she did not seem to mind. The kiss seemed to last an eternity but was closer to a minute when they finally broke apart flushed and excited. Artemis was a little disappointed that there were no sparks; but his brain was filled with adrenaline and endorphins overpowered that thought. As he glanced down into her wide eyes her entire face flushed red and she glanced down in embarrassment. Noting this he came close to releasing her; but could not bring himself to do so; so enamoured with her. He instead began to stroke her arms and kissed her forehead tenderly causing her to look up.

Holly felt the same as Artemis. She was totally overcome with emotion once again; and began to stroke his chest whilst smothering his face in kisses until began to do the same. Their brains had practically shut down; only base instinct remained; only one desire: 'I need you.' They willingly obeyed. As their lips met again in fevered craving Holly unceremoniously attempted to undo the buttons on his shirt. After many failed attempts she managed to unbutton the first then gave up and basically tore it from him. As she ran her hands all over his bare chest their movements became more uncontrolled and zealous. With her hands placed still on his chest Artemis placed his hands on her shoulders and began to slide the straps down. Very quickly it fell to the ground leaving Holly in only her underwear. Artemis broke the kiss to gaze at the beauty in front of him. She –

H&A's flat post-flashback

Artemis' happy-place-day-dream was interrupted as Holly awoke properly as he had expected; suddenly and startled. He opened his eyes to find a similarly mismatched pair staring directly into his. They remained this way for a time till Holly made a move away from Artemis, much to his dismay. However he was happy enough when she neither left the bed; nor his reach. Once on the other side of the bed she gave a cursory glace at the lying figure next to her and sat up covering her chest modestly. Seeing this Artemis followed suit and slouched over.

"Holly-", "Artemis-" They both began at the same time to which they became silent again until Holly continued.

"Artemis. I don't want you to get the wrong idea," she started still not looking at him whilst he gazed searchingly at her. "Last night was amazing, but I don't want you to think I'm easy." Towards the end her voice quite clearly possessed a scared tone as did her eyes when she looked towards him.

"I could never-"

"In fact," she cut in, "I… That is. I've never…"

Artemis caught on quickly enough; inexperienced as he was, and saw the look of absolute exposure she was giving him. _This is the side of her no-one ever sees_ he quickly reasoned, _She still trusts me, after everything I've done to her. Is it any wonder she is the girl I love?_ This realisation hit him like a very welcome ton of bricks.

"Holly," he stated warmly, forcing to look into his eyes, "last night was special to me too; for the same reason. I care a great deal about you; we can make of this what you desire. But know this I will always remember it."

As she gazed into his eyes she knew that for once there was no deceit or plots behind what he said. It was all true. She felt the adoration for him increase exponentially. To this she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek followed by,

"Would you please close your eyes so I can go take a shower?"

With a smile and a chuckle he lay back down and shut his eyes still smiling. As he felt the bed move and eventually settled he could not help but crack open an eye as she walked quickly through the door. He smiled fondly at the memory of last night as she watched her pert bottom vanish out of sight. Closing his eye again he allowed his mind to wander briefly before he decided that he too should get up. As he got up he saw a number of clothing items strewn about on the floor. On his way back to the living room he picked up his boxers and trousers and passed through the door. Once through and having shut the door he noticed that there were other, if larger, items of clothing on the floor; namely his shirt and Holly's dress lying together where they had been forgotten last night. He usually would have detested wearing the same clothes as the day before; but decided on this occasion to do so, at least until he had showered. When he had got his trousers on he lifted the dress off the floor and carefully folded it attempting to leave as little room as possible for creases. Doing the same with his shirt he mentally noted that three of the four buttons had been torn off. Ignoring this fact for now he put it on and ignored the feeling of uncouthness that descended him he decided to start breakfast knowing the both could probably do with it.

Holly meanwhile was truly enjoying her hot shower. She loved the feeling of the water running over her nut-brown skin but the actions of last night and this morning undermined the feeling and caused her to zone out deep in thought. _Oh Gods. Why do I feel this way about him? When did I start feeling like this?_ Rathdown Park. The name vibrated within her mind and as she remembered the kiss she gave him then. Her ears began to tingle. This to elves means an extremely emotional feeling; this time was a good emotion: love. Her mind then went three years further back to when Artemis got mind wiped. She knew now that she loved him then; the reason for the sorrow she experienced. '_Where do we go from here?'_ Was the main thought that emerged to which she had no answer.

As she emerged from the shower she looked into the nearly full length mirror and examined herself. Holly had always been self conscious about her figure. Partially from normal female worry. Mainly from being surrounded by men. People who saw her figure, not her. Now however she was looking herself happily; remembering how Artemis had caressed almost every inch of her body in such a passionate yet romantic way. Once dry she dressed herself in a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts and went towards the almost intoxicating scent escaping from the kitchen. She was amazed at what she saw. Artemis was cooking; and had clearly been at it for some time as there was a reasonably large stack of nettle pancakes with some durian fruit: her favourite breakfast. As she approached Artemis tossed the last one onto the pile and smiled at her. One single thought escaped from her mind at that moment as she smiled back warmly:

'_Is this what life with Artemis would be like? This… happy?_

Trouble Kelp's Flat: the same morning

"Urrrrghhhhhh." Trouble Kelp awoke and instantly felt like death. He attempted to remember last night but struggled to remember anything after the first six drinks. He simply lay in bed trying to will his magic to deal with his hangover but when nothing happened his mind sluggishly hit upon the realisation that he was out after two broken noses and not having done the ritual for several months. He knew he was going to suffer for a while because of it. He attempted to get out of bed but good not even sit up without sudden bursts of pain stabbing his brain. As he lay in his bed cradling his struggling mind he became aware of the sound of water running.

_Oh fantastic. I must have left it on all night._

He fell out of his bed with a thump that did little to assist him. He half crawled-half walked to the bathroom; though not a long journey felt like it took a lifetime. He opened the door and strode in; his mind did not fully function.

"Hey Trubs!" said another voice in the room. The person in the shower.

It was Lili Frond.

* * *

><p>P.s: I will write in a sex scene if you [readers] agree to it. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: To all readers: thank you to everyone who has read and followed/favourited this story despite the 3 month break. I was busy at university and finally had a decent social life. With any luck the many chapters I upload now will make up for it. More to come I assume you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Holly and Artemis' apartment<strong>

As they ate their breakfast they both indulged in small talk; mainly about gossip surging through the LEP; though whilst neither would admit it they were both ravenous after a rather strenuous night so conversation was soon given a back seat to the act of eating. As they neared the end they both knew that they needed to acknowledge the elephant in the room before it became too tense and uncomfortable. Holly spoke up first as she knew that how they dealt with last night was completely her call which both made it easier and harder on her to decide what they should do.

"Artemis," Holly started with a look of confusion and sincerity on her face, "I... I think we should perhaps go back a few stages -"

With this Artemis' face cracked and Holly saw a mixture of pain and sorrow before he replaced his usual mask waiting for Holly to finish and simply nodded his head in acceptance. It was fortunate for her that she knew him as well as she did or she would have missed his split second facial change which made her know that she was making the right decision.

"- and start whatever possible relationship we may have back at the proper starting place

Artemis' mask fell away now knowing that they were still going to be together and do it correctly. Even though his face showed nothing but joy the sheer lack of experience in the relationship area meant that for once he had no suitable response and he hoped that his face told her all he felt. The fact she didn't say anything else told him that clearly; it hadn't worked. As his exceptional mind whirred it took only a millisecond for him to come up with an adequate response that would express his feelings for her and her decision.

"Holly; I care a great deal for you. That makes perfect sense and I wholeheartedly agree; we should start slow to give it a chance to work. Though as I said earlier; I will never forget last night. I have just one question: how do you want to do this?"

Holly was surprised that he had so easily accepted her wishes; although she then reasoned- he has changed. She had only one way of answering that without lying.

"I... don't know, take it one day at a time," she said with a slight grin which Artemis reciprocated.

The conversation having finished; at least for the moment; Artemis quickly put the dishes away and then dived into the shower taking some of his less preferable clothes in with him knowing that should he put on a suit _again, _he would get no end of hell from Holly. Holly remained seated at the kitchen table for a short while before moving over her chair and flicked on the tv to see if any note worthy news had occurred in the past 24 hours. There wasn't.

**Trouble's apartment: same time**

Trouble's already damaged mind jumped ship rather than attempt to understand why Lili Frond was in his shower. He only managed a groan whilst he clutched his head trying to ease the pain as he left the bathroom leaving his guest to her shower. One thought did cross his mind but it was not given due consideration due to the agony his brain was in; "_why didn't she mind me seeing her naked?" _As he retreated to his kitchen; stopping only to grab the shirt he wore last night. Throwing on the shirt he quickly grabbed a glass and downed three litres of water. Whilst it did not entirely agree with his alcohol ridden body it did help clear his head; something he desperately needed for the conversation that he knew was still to come. As he sat at his table cradling his head he head his bathroom door open and a lithe figure practically bounded up to him just wrapped in a towel and kissed him on the cheek. As he turned to face her she said in her usual bubbly tone;

"Trubs, last night was amazing. I had no idea you were so... talented." Trouble's face simply became smug through muscle memory before realising that he could only fathom what she was referring to. Though even through his sodden brain the little wink she gave him made it obvious what they had done last night. He realised he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Admit that he could not remember anything they may have done last night; or pretend he remembered to keep her feelings from being hurt. A little niggle crept into his mind; _if Holly isn't going to put out for me, I'm sure Lili is more than willing till Holly comes to her senses and begs me to take her back. Then I can dump Lili._ Deciding to take the latter approach he pulled her closerkeeping his hands on the small of her back said,

"You weren't too bad yourself," replacing his smug look and giving her an equally mischievous wink. Pulling her closer still intent on a repeat on last night he began to kiss her collar bone causing to giggle. Once he reached her ear she gasped and began to reciprocate the kisses. Soon he pulled on the towel and it pooled at her feet. As he gazed at her naked form going down from her shoulders over her voluptuous breasts down past her groin through to her long legs. Then he carried through to the bedroom and they proceeded to have sex again and he was surprised that she was so good despite only being seventy.

**Holly and Artemis' apartment: that night**

The newly formed couple spent the rest of the day as normal except that the tension that had plagued them had lifted. This meant they were able to fully enjoy their day together without desire and awkwardness getting in the way. They had done very little that may actually be considered constructive but now Artemis was busy working and Holly had started to reread the book Artemis had given her though now; although loving it; she was growing fidgety and bored. A question then came to her and she decided to voice it even though it was clear Artemis was deep in thought.

"How did you find this book; I thought I would never see it again."

Artemis closed his laptop and turned to face her before replying.

"With a little time and a little help."

"Let me guess; Mulch?"

**Two weeks earlier: Diggums and Day Detective Agency**

Artemis had found the office with only a slight difficulty without Holly's assistance and as such had just entered the building giving himself a small chuckle upon seeing the plaque on the wall next to it. Dressed in his suit to give him something to help him cope with the dwarf's sarcastic comments; to say nothing of the pixie's snide remarks. Upon entering the smallish office comprising of two desks which had on top the same holographic computers Foaly used. As he hadn't made an appointment they both gave him a look over and didn't see a person they knew; only a rich client to exploit. Mulch gesticulated for him to have a seat and greeted him far more warmly than he would have received had he been known. Upon sitting Artemis in his usual coldish tone said,

"You seem to have done well for yourself Mulch"

Watching Mulch's brain trying to figure out if and how he knew this elf sitting before him was like watching ancient gears to function for the first time in centuries. Artemis could not help but smirk at the image as Mulch finally accepted that he did not know him he decided to get straight to the point.

"So sir; what can we do for you?" providing a rather toothy grin.

Feeling fairly horrified that this version of Mulch could be so far removed from the pungent friend he knew he decided to that if two things were true. One: if Mulch's true crime free streak exists and two: how long it would take for him to realise who he was.

"Well; I was wondering if you could... acquire... a certain object for me. Or at the very least track it down to it's current location. If you manage the former there would of course be a large bonus in it for you."

Artemis could see the interest in Mulch's eyes and through his newly sensitive ears could hear Doodah stop working out of interest. After a few seconds Mulch said,

"It would entirely depend on the object we are discussing. Which would be...?"

"A book. A very specific book. One of a kind." After this he crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap whilst Mulch processed this information. He gestured to Artemis to be more specific as the info he had thus far proved inadequate to whether or not possibly commit a crime. Whilst Artemis had no intention of placing either of his friends in such a position; but could not bring himself to end this farce he was greatly enjoying.

"It is a very special copy of Cupid's almanac of mud stories. Autographed to be specific."

Mulch seemed to take this in stride; clearly realising that it is a small time project. After finding it it would prove easy enough to retrieve. Although he was clearly needing one last piece of information that he needed. What the autograph was. Whatever he was expecting; he was shocked when he was told.

Doodah upon hearing came over and whispered in Mulch's ear who was obviously telling Mulch what he also thought.

"Ah. That may prove difficult. More so given the personal nature of said autograph. We may be able to track it through some contacts of ours. However we are not willing to acquire it. Is this acceptable?"

Artemis could only chuckle though decided to provide the duo with another clue as to his identity: his signature vampire grin. He was surprised though when even after that they were still clueless.

"Mulch; have I really changed that much? I assume news of my metamorphosis did not reach you. I'm surprised Holly or Pony boy didn't tell you... or per chance even Butler." Grinning as he said the two names needed that only one other person would know the look of recognition crossed Mulch's face which both lit up and became covered in confusion.

"A..Artemis. But... how?" Mulch said before he realised he had just been nice to a friend. "And what was with the whole act of you being a client!"

"To answer your question: a magical accident that is of course unprecedented throughout recorded history. As to the latter; it was amusing. The job itself however it real enough. It was Holly's and I just need you to try to track it down so I may purchase it off the owner. Preferably within two weeks. Think you can?"

They partners gave each other a cursory glance and then Mulch said, "For you Artemis; consider it done."

Artemis had taken his lunch hour to run this errand so that Holly may not get wise; he even got Foaly to run interference if need be. He was thankful that he still had twenty minutes left that gave him some time to catch up with his erstwhile friends. Once he had to leave he bade them goodbye and strode back to work.

**Holly's & Artemis' flat: present day**

"That my dear will have to remain a secret." Whilst he had on his usual mask in an attempt to hide the dwarven dealings it slipped revealing smirk for an answer. Holly took that as a yes and came over to try and relieve the boredom that threatened to overtake her; so she decided to at least try to understand what Artemis had been working on. Looking over his shoulder as he reopened his laptop all she could make out were some very complex diagrams and a lot of mathematical language only the most basic could she understand. She was thankful that there was some visible English on the screen that gave her a very minor idea what the plans were about.

"Nano-wafers? What are they?" Holly asked curiously. Artemis replied without even looking away from the screen.

"An idea I have been working on. The basic concept is that they can be commanded to do something. I have been aiming to get it finished since well before my accident; yet I now have two reasons for doing so." Seeing Holly was interested; as much as she ever was by his lectures; he continued. "Firstly, Foaly gave me one of his projects from section 8 to keep me busy; attempting to create a more realistic atmosphere within Haven and the other cities; basically a weather system. Secondly; I have been trying to reduce the effects of global warming on the planet for a time now; and these nano-wafers are capable of covering a surface and reflecting ninety percent of the UV radiation that falls on it. Much better than the fifty percent the ice caps currently possess.

Holly was left speechless once again at both concepts. Weather; within Haven; it would be revolutionary. The People would adore it. It sounded a bit out of reach though even of Artemis' exceptional mind. As for tackling global warming it seemed impossible. The Mud People were always destroying another piece of the surface world so any attempt at correcting a mistake, especially by a human was too much to hope for. Even if it is ex-human. Before Holly could comment Artemis spoke up again.

"Actually, you may be able to help me. A sort of opinion poll if you will."

When Holly nodded her agreement he shut his laptop and grabbed a blueprint and moved to the sofa gesturing for her to join him. She did so eagerly, not leaving any space between them. She hoped she was not being too forward given they had agreed to take it slow. Comically the blueprint was now too large for Artemis to hold by himself so Holly grabbed one side and saw several ideas for rain and snow; the two weather patterns that he needed to replicate.

"The main thing that I need to know; would the object need to dissolve as soon as it came into contact with something; so it can't settle; or would it be better for it to dissolve after a certain time?"

In truth Holly did not truly understand what he meant by dissolve, but answered regardless, "It would probably be better if the rain dissolved immediately; and the snow after a time. Though I think you will need a bigger sample pool to get the idea from. You can do either I assume; so why do you need to know?"

"What would it take to get a visa to the surface and shuttle to transport a rather delicate object from Fowl Manor?"

She knew that the question was directly connected to why he had not answered but thought it best to just answer than demand an answer herself.

"Well the visa could be gotten via Trouble or a council member. The second part however you would need the whole council approval for."

Artemis could not help but snort when she suggested Trouble's name; but at least things were possible. It was now time to let Holly into the final part of his plan... _well almost_.

"Holly," he started, his mind again tripping over the possible emotional side of what he was about to ask. "I have a meeting with the council to discuss the possibility of reducing global warming on Monday; could you be there for... moral support? Also; should I get the visa I require I would be needing a pilot... also I'm sure my mother would be happy to see you again."

Holly was touched that he wanted her with him but the concept of meeting his mother again did not bode so well with her. It was not that she disliked Angeline; but it was effectively meeting her boyfriend's mother. It didn't help she may be angry that she lost her eldest son. She spoke her mind.

"Of course I'll be there. Do you really need to visit your mother though? And if so; do I have to be there? She may be angry over the change."

By the end of her speaking her voice had changed to a soft whisper-like tone that seemed very worried and slightly scared. Artemis placed his arm around her shoulders on some base instinct and pulled her closer before replying.

"My mother is... an integral part of my plan, so I must see her; if I can get to the surface obviously. As for her being angry; I'm certain she will be too relieved to see me for her to be angry. Butler will need to accompany her so if things got out of hand he could help. You can also shield until you deem it safe to join us if you so wish." She nodded once he had finished and he began to stroke her arm subconsciously and let a comfortable silence over take them.

After a short while Holly began to feel too comfortable and as such soon began to doze resting her head on his shoulder. That simple act filled Artemis with such adoration that he began to feel uncomfortable. He knew he loved Holly and had for some time; yet he was so unsure about what to do; the lack of control was something new to him. He then spent some time thinking about two things. Firstly how he could stop the feeling he was getting that would be detrimental to any relationship. He was also thinking about how he could provide Holly with the date she deserved. Whilst he did this however he too fell asleep with his form wrapped protectively around Holly. Unbeknownst to him Holly felt the same way as him.

**Same place: several hours later**

When Holly awoke she felt very warm, very comfortable and very safe. She had never felt so in the right place before. She opened her eyes to see the still form of Artemis lying next to her with his arms around her. Whilst she loved this feeling. Fear over how she felt; what it might become enveloped her and the only thing she could think to do was bury herself into Artemis' chest to try to make the thoughts vanish. Fortunately they did allowing her to drift back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: As i'm now ten chapters into this story; I figured I had better reinterate my (Sadly) not owning of Artemis Fowl. If it were... I would have had a VERY different ending for the time paradox; and almost certainly the whole series. A/H forever!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Council building: Monday morning<strong>

Sunday had passed in a similar way as Saturday however Artemis had aimed to involve Holly in the work far more than the day before. It worked for all of half an hour before she could stand no more technical talk and did some other things around the flat. There however was a reprieve when Foaly stopped by with a suit for Artemis. Holly at first thought it was just another pointless suit before the two genii explained that it was made from the same material as her shimmer suit allowing it to withstand the effects of shielding. As they knew they would see him during the meeting the next day it was a quick visit and nothing of their new relationship was evident. Foaly bid them farewell finishing with, _"I'm interested in what this meeting is about Artemis, good luck."_ Holly was surprised that Artemis had not disclosed any information to Foaly; and that she probably knew more than the centaur did.

The meeting was about to begin so the couple entered Holly taking a seat near the podium where Artemis was to be standing. Once in there she noted that Foaly was in his usual place next to the large screen to assist or counter argue a case with whatever information he had. She was however surprised when she saw Mulch enter the room sitting just behind her. They exchanged a few pleasantries before the meeting began in earnest. Looking around she saw the usual council members that had sat there for decades and was pleased that at least half the members did not have any aversion to Artemis thus allowing his plan a chance to succeed. When Councillor Cahartez held up his hand for silence and it came he began.

"So, Mr Fowl I understand you wish to discuss two items with the council but I see no mention of them here. If it had been anyone else I dare say they would have been refused but as your fame and infamy is something well known several of the council members agreed regardless of the lack of usual information."

Before Artemis spoke he noticed a leer from Cahartez to Vinyàya deigning that she was the one who backed his request the strongest. He had known from Holly that they were good friends but he did not expect the same friendship to apply to him. However another person spoke before he could answer; It was Vinyàya herself.

"Firstly though Artemis; how does life as one of the People suit you?" she finished with a warm smile that only one other councillor shared.

Artemis prepared himself for the speeches he was about to make as well as the shock the whole room was about to give him.

"Well Councillor Vinyàya it has been interesting to experience life through other set of eyes; if you'll pardon the pun. I have learnt a lot about the People I assumed I knew; most of which was provided by the Major here-" he said gesturing the Holly which caused her to blush slightly that only Vinyàya picked up on. "- however the true depth of my thoughts on the matter may become clear during the two items I wish to discuss. So I shall begin. The first project is something Foaly provided me with and I have finished. Section 8 has budgeted for any possible weather system that may be able to be used with Haven." At this all of the room apart from Foaly's, Holly's and Vinyàya's eyes widened at the prospect. "I will discuss this later as it is connected to a more personal request and project I have worked on for almost six months." He paused so that he may be allowed to start on the other idea which was given though he could feel the whole room's eyes on him. It was fortunate that he used to formal speaking or else he may have faltered.

"I plan to stop global warming." He paused again if briefly to scan the crowd. He felt the whole room hold their breath whilst Foaly's mouth practically fell open. "In order to achieve this I will require a visa to the surface for Major Short and myself; a shuttle that will be reasonably gentle on the passage back down for me to transport a prototype of the machine that shall be used for both projects and permission and a facility to grow a human clone."

He waited for the information and demands to sink in to the room and for the possible thousands of questions that he was about to be plagued with. Foaly was the first to regain his composure followed shortly by Cahartez who then started the questioning.

"What evidence do you have to support this wild claim?" he said with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief.

Artemis then passed the fairy equivalent of a usb stick to Foaly gesturing for him to load the information on it. As he began to explain the nano-wafers as well as the object that needed transport Holly began to zone out and was watching the reactions of the people present. Foaly was simply nodding understanding everything that was being told even providing his own in sights. The entire council however was practically clueless but followed his reasoning with murmers of agreement. However when her gaze landed on Vinyàya she received a wink from the elder fairy which she did not quite understand. She zoned back in again just in time to hear the fiscal policies behind the projects.

"- I do of course have a way of financing both projects. Both using my own fortune." This elicited a shock from his three friends at the true extent of the change that he had undergone. "The reason I need a clone; as well as to answer your question from earlier Councillor Vinyàya; is to fake my death. I have no intention of attempting to find a way to change back and with some assistance overground I should be able to give my 'death' some meaning by making companies help to finance the 'Ice Cube' project as well as convincing other companies to be more contentious of their own pollution. I would also be willing to purchase the equipment needed for the clone. As for the ATMOS project, I am willing to provide the council with half a tonne of gold to finance it. Which I believe would be the remaining half I bargained from you during our first encounter."

The whole room was silent when he finished. Even Holly was silent in shock at his plan and his willingness to spend his own fortune for the profit of both civilisations. Everyone in the room knew that the council would hardly turn down the projects as they were at no risk to themselves having to spend none of their own money whilst receiving most of the benefits. The council themselves knew this and only bothered with a mock vote as they all knew that they would vote for it to proceed. Once dealt with they exchanged a few pleasantries as well as information on the more technical items Artemis needed as well as organising the visa then the councillors took their leave apart from Vinyàya and Lope who continued to chat amongst themselves.

Mulch made his leave fairly quickly after congratulating Artemis on his ideas. Foaly took a while before he left after pontificating about the greatness of the idea. In his own way. Holly remained standing nearby not taking part in the conversation as she wished to discuss slightly more personal items with Artemis. Once they were alone she could no longer hold back the string of questions and she almost rambled.

"I'm amazed; when did you decide to do; how did you decide to; did you really mean...?"

Artemis gently held her hand, smiled and simply said; "I meant every word and as I already said; I intend to start this life off right."

Holly could not help but smile at his words and gazed into his eyes. They stood like that for a little while until Vinyàya said "Major Short, mind if we have a chat?"

With that she walked out of the room waiting just outside. Holly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said she'd see him later and then strode out the room to her predecessor . Artemis remained standing there for a time; touched his cheek fondly and left the room heading to work.

**Wing-commander Vinyàya's office**

Once they reached the office and the door had been shut all the formalities dropped. Vinyàya released her still silver hair from it's pony tail and the two females practically slumped into the two comfy chairs within the room.

"So Holly; how's things? You grew your hair slightly, it suits you."

Holly could not help but feel good over the compliment as Artemis was the only other one who realised the change. "Thank you; yours looks good too Raine. I've been good. It's been different obviously since Artemis moved in. It has been nice though to have him around more often. I can't believe how much he's changed though!"

Vinyàya smiled as she saw the change in posture and even her facial expressions which was all she needed to know her guess had been right. "You two dating or..." She knew it was evil to leave it open like that but she knew it was probably the only way to get her to admit the truth.

"Well...perha... kinda... yes." Holly knew that she had no reason to lie but still didn't really want to admit it when they had barely made headway themselves yet. "We haven't actually been out yet, but we are together. We want take it slow."

Whilst Holly spoke Vinyàya had gotten up to free Holly from her gaze as well as to grab two nettle smoothies. When she returned she passed the drink as well as a smile to her guest before speaking; "I'm glad you've found someone you care for so deeply. I think you'll be good for each other." She tagged on another sentence without realising the pain that it caused, "Perhaps now Trouble will get it out of his head that you're his." Holly inwardly flinched but just chuckled at the comment. However what was next said repaired any damage that had been done, "If it's any help he feels exactly the same as you. He may have a world class poker face; but when it comes to you it slips slightly. I wouldn't worry about you two trying to make it work... it just will."

After that exchange they left the serious topics and moved to more light hearted conversation before Holly had to leave to get back to work. Not that she wanted to; she would avoid Trouble for a few years if she could, but her work was already beginning to back up so she had to start on it soon before it became unbearable. The only thing that made returning to the LEP was what Vinyàya had said.


	11. Chapter 10

**Letter to Mrs Fowl from Artemis Fowl II**

Dear Mum,

I hate to do this to you; but no one else can see this letter. Butler can fill you in to the true nature of my incident, for I dare not speak the truth here in case another should read it. I am not dying, nor am I in danger. Though I have had to leave _humanity_ behind.

I have told Father I have caught some fatal highly contagious virus and as such had to leave. I trust you can keep him together. I feel he will be distraught to lose me after only being home for such a short time.

I am sorry I cannot write more but time is pressing. I do have an idea that may come to fruition but I shall need your help. I will contact you soon.

Love,

Artemis

**Tara: Just after midnight (a few days after the council meeting)**

"Oh Butler, where can they be? Arty was always so punctual."

"I'm sure they have just been delayed Mrs Fowl, getting to the surface isn't the easiest route to take." Butler replied calmly. In truth he was just as worried for his young charge as his mother though not because he was late. Just in general; it was the first time had spent any length of time away from his bodyguard/friend and whilst Butler knew that with Holly he would be perfectly safe he couldn't help but worry.

"But why does he need that machine? Is he looking for a way to change himself back?"

Before Butler could reply a voice both humans knew spoke from behind them, "No mother, I am trying to save the world." When they both turned round to face Artemis he spoke up again, "You're getting slow old friend; I thought you would have noticed the shielding haze."

Within a split second Angeline had rushed forward and pulled her now diminutive son into a bone crushing hug whilst she babbled about how much she missed him. When she put him back down much to Artemis' relief she did something no-one at the meeting would have expected: she slapped him. Whilst the slap was not hard given Artemis' smaller stature blue sparks began to cover his cheek where a bruise was going to form. Angeline gasped as she saw it; the final proof of the change; then she pulled him into a soft tender hug whispering her apologies.

As Holly watched the scene unfold she was worried that her fears of an angry mother were justified until she saw the tender moment and was surprised when Artemis returned the hug. At that point she deemed it safe enough to come down; as Artemis had been right _again_. As she leapt down and materialised next to Butler who as always towered over her he didn't even look down at her he just placed his massive hand on her back as greeting knowing they would be able to talk later.

As mother and son pulled apart Butler strode forward and knelt down to be at Artemis' height; he asked all the questions he had been pondering since he had watched his charge leave. As Artemis answered he noticed that his eyes shone a little more brightly as he mentioned Holly and just in general he seemed more happy than he had in a long time.

Noticing that Holly was feeling left out; although he knew she understood why; Artemis decided to involve her directly in the conversation. "Butler, did you bring the earlier prototype as I asked?"

"Of course Artemis; It's still in the van."

"Then let us go retrieve it and I can check it for damage from the trip thus far."

Butler was going to say it had been perfectly safe but he noticed Artemis' eyes which were telling him not to talk so he simply nodded. They made their goodbyes to the females; Holly's eyes begging them to stay; and disappeared from view leaving an awkward silence. Angeline spoke up first,

"Thank you for taking care of Arty for me. It must have been hard even for him to make a change of such magnitude. You have my deepest thanks."

To say Holly was shocked would be an understatement. She had just processed the words before her mouth started moving without her brains permission. "You don't have to thank me Ma'am. Just doing what a friend should do. It's been easy enough. Even straight after he woke up he had accepted it immediately. He's even changed with it. He's become more... happy."

"Something I dare say you have a lot to do with Holly. And please; call me Angeline. Seeing as I owe you everything I have, thanking you is the very least I can do. I understand now why Arty left us alone; needed to clear the air; so to speak. He didn't only get his genius from his father you know; I have a talent for reading people; and a fair mind myself. I can see you were worried about something. Did you think I would hold you responsible for his accident? When I first found out I was horrified and angry. His father was inconsolable but when Butler told me about what actually happened I was simply glad he was alive and was among friends still."

"You have your son to thank, if not more, as me. You were right in that I was worried Ma- Angeline; I am glad though that you are not angry over it."

"It is a strange concept though that my eldest son is now technically older than my father." As Angeline spoke Holly couldn't even fathom how she knew the age difference that had undergone Artemis; he certainly hadn't mentioned it. Her face displayed this reaction. So Angeline continued. "His father was more of a... planner. Technically speaking I was more of a criminal than he was. I clearly am still one of the best hackers on this planet. You really much tell that centaur friend of yours; Foaly wasn't it; that his defences need to be updated."

Holly remained gawking at the confession by Artemis' mother but made sure that when she told her hoofed friend to be filming it.

**Twenty yards away**

"So, old friend. What _other_ questions do you have for me?"

Butler smiled; his young (or old) charge still never missed a beat. "Well... the most obvious one is; are you really ok?"

"I am as I said I was, I am fine. A few glitches naturally, the main one being is that I remember the... incident. As well as the pain caused to my family; not to mention yourself. Other than that however life is good."

"And how is it living with the good Major?" Butler queried trying to hide a smirk behind his employers back. If he expected a quick, obvious lie he would have been disappointed; nothing but the truth came out of his mouth.

"It has been refreshing to say the least. Exhilarating to the most. One unforeseen consequence is that Holly and I seem to have discovered an... infatuation for one another." As he finished a flush sprung to his cheeks that he hoped the darkness hid. "That is I suppose one might say we are a couple."

"May I speak freely Artemis?" To which he received a nod, "I may not know everything that went on between you two in the past; but I saw how you two looked at each other. I saw a love there that was to be treasured but at the time neither of you were brave enough to face it. You two have had to face this for some time now; you have been given possibly a way to make it work; do not worry about being perfect for her. Just be yourself."

Artemis turned to face his ex-bodyguard and smiled more warmly than Butler had seen in a long time. "Thank you old friend. Even now your knowledge impresses me. Did you manage to bring the other thing I asked for?"

"It was not easy; but the two tonnes you asked for; is in the van. I hope we can get some help moving it. Took me almost an hour to move it to get here. As for the other – here it is" he said pulling a cellophane bag from his jacket that was full of hair.

"As you are parked right next to the shuttle entrance; I'm sure they will not mind us borrowing a hover trolley or two. Right now however; we should probably return to check Holly and mother; make sure they are still civil." Artemis finished with a chuckle Butler shared. Whilst he knew it was probably better unsaid Butler couldn't resist,

"Nice idea by the way; leaving the girl with the mother in law"

All Butler received was a smirk and then they were with the two females again so no more on that topic could be said. Once the two elves had managed to borrow a hover trolley from Tara Butler began to shift the golden bricks onto it. At the same time Holly made her leave for a short while to perform the ritual. It may not have been a full moon; but that merely lessened the flow she would receive. She was not gone long so once she returned she chatted to Butler for a time and attempted to help moving the bricks. Artemis spent that time explaining his idea to his mother during which she seemed downright horrified but saw the wisdom he put forward and as such agreed to help him.

It was not long before they had to part ways they all struggled to do so. Both humans engulfed Artemis in a tight hug. They also; much to Holly surprise; hugged Holly although far more gently. As Artemis and Holly stood just outside the entrance to Tara both Fowl members had tears in their eyes; Butler appeared to be fighting letting the true depth of his feelings be known and Holly was on the verge of crying from the sheer amount of sorrow around her. Just before they vanished from sight Holly grabbed his hand tightly to comfort him as she knew this was one of the hardest things he had probably ever done.

Angeline and Butler stood there motionless for a time unable and not wanting to move. It was only until Angeline began to shiver did they make their way back to the van to head home both clutching something in their hand. If someone had seen what Artemis had given them they would have seen two simple rings within. To Butler however he recognised a fairy communicator much like Artemis' had so they may contact him without being face to face.

As the couple entered the shuttle without even looking back their hands remained tightly together. Holly normally would have been uncomfortable with such an emotional display but she knew that it was what her boyfriend needed most right now so she did not mind it in the slightest. In truth she was happy to be able to help given the obvious distress he was in. Knowing that she would need both hands to steer the shuttle she had to let go of his hand but not before whispering to him "_It's okay."_ and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. They left the conversation at that and to their immense surprise it wasn't uncomfortable as Artemis began to fight the steady stream of water coming from his now larger eyes.

By the time they arrived at Haven no proof of his emotional distress remained except a thankful look he gave Holly. Unfortunately before they could retire; having been given the next day off as they were technically on council duty; they needed to store the gold Artemis had brought with him separating it into two piles: one for him; the other for the council. They also had to go to the LEP to drop off Artemis' machine somewhere safe before it was shown before the council in the next few days.

It was past four am before they got to their humble abode. They were both operating on auto pilot well before that. It took all her willpower for Holly to not just fall asleep on the sofa like Artemis did. She managed to change into her sleeping gear and flumped down onto her bed not even bothering to move the duvet. She; like Artemis; fell asleep instantly and was met with another dream.


	12. Chapter 11

**Holly's Dream**

She needed little time to realise where she was seeing as it was her own flat; _no_ _our flat; _she reminded herself. What she was doing however was more of a surprise though an insanely happy one at that. She was snuggled up against Artemis in a way that implied a couple. Her legs over his lap with her head in the crook of his neck. She was also making a noise she was not aware she was capable of: it was a cross between a giggle and a purr. She reasoned that it was due to the way Artemis was scratching her head.

"You really are adorable Kitten." Artemis said "I'm glad you always will be."

Holly now possessed a third person view as she watched the scene unfold. Her body seemed to brim with happiness when she discovered his pet name for her since they were only used in fairy culture when love has been confessed. Holly could not help but stare her emotions releasing too many endorphins for her to do anything but. Whatever she thought might happen in this dream; it certainly was not it.

Artemis quickly stopped scratching her head and kissed her there instead; following soon after with a tap on her legs gesturing for her to move them. When she did he simply dropped to one knee at her feet and pulled out a little black velvet like box from under the sofa. Both Holly's gasped at the action and tears threatened to fall from both sets of eyes. They did when Artemis started speaking.

"Holly; the past year has been the most incredible time in my life; all thanks to you. You mean everything to me; you have done so for years; I was just too blind to see it. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. If I were to lose you; I'm not sure I could bear to see you with another. I will always love you kitten; no matter what happens. So Major Holly Short; Kitten; La mia amato **(A/N:Italian for my beloved), **will you do me the honour of marrying me?" As he spoke he opened the box revealing an intricate gold ring with a mixture of small gemstones adorning it.

The Holly to whom he spoke was speechless. As tears of joy began to leak from her eyes she did little and took a second to respond but she kissed him passionately whispering between kisses yes. The Holly who was observing the scene however felt a pang of sorrow that this was obviously not real. The fact that it could be though made her happy; happier she thought she might ever be.

It was at this point she woke up to the simulated sunlight streaming into he room heedless of the blinds. She lay in her warm bed basking in the joy her dream had caused though she couldn't help but wish her live in boyfriend was in the bed with her. She lay there wrapped up in her duvet before she wondered how it had come to be around her. She glanced at the clock noting it had gone eleven so she decided to get up. Before walking out of her room she looked at her sleeping attire and deeming it ok to be seen in she entered the living room expecting to see Artemis still passed out on the sofa. She did not expect him to be fully dressed; very awake cooking brunch.

**LEP Headquarters; Foaly's booth**

"Caballine! I know I have been working a lot more lately; but the council want this weather system finished pronto. With any luck it should be finished today. Why don't you go see Holly? She has the day off and Artemis is coming in to work on the project. I'm sure she'd appreciate some female company after being stuck with Artemis for so long." Foaly couldn't help but give a slight whinny at the end of that. But he was more than a little thankful when his wife; with whom he was on the phone relented and agreed; albeit with some conditions.

"Okay; I will do that. It has been too long since we've chatted as it is; but I warn you Foaly; if you are not home right after work – don't bother coming home!"

Foaly sighed agreeing to her requests and they said goodbye leaving him hoping Artemis got here soon; and that Holly managed to calm Caballine down some.

**H&A's Flat**

When Artemis saw Holly he gestured her to sit down as he poured her a coffee; clearly knowing she needed one. She gave a tired smile as she accepted it murmuring her thanks as well. Holly sat there sipping from her drink as she lost herself watching Artemis cooking what she assumed was a omelette. Or at least the nearest fairy equivalent; eggs being a rarity below the surface. She became lost watching his fluid motions and his obvious; if newly discovered skill. It was not long till she noticed that his LEP jumpsuit was not done up all the way; much like hers had been scant weeks ago; and she could not tear her eyes away from his muscular chest that she wanted to run her hands all over it. A few seconds later she could hear talking and she realised she had not paid attention. Now that she was focusing on his face the words she heard made a lot more sense.

"How well done do you like them?" he said for the second time, assuming exhaustion was the reason for her zoning out. When she shrugged and said she didn't mind he put it on a plate and slid it in front of her. Now that it was right in front of her she noticed that it wasn't just a plain omelette; it contained actual mushrooms. A fairy delicacy.

"How did you find mushrooms? They are rare at best in Haven."

As he ran a hand through his hair and did up his jump suit he smiled whilst saying "You didn't think that gold was all I had Butler bring from the mansion did you?"

Holly simply smiled and took her first bite into it. Since the mushrooms were top of the range it made the meal taste extraordinary. She practically beamed and was about to offer her thanks when Artemis kissed her cheek saying afterwards,

"Thank you for last night. Your help meant a lot to me." She looked into his eyes, smiled, blushed slightly and in a tender heart warming tone said it was the least she could do. He then manoeuvred towards his desk, grabbed a few things and spoke again, "I've got to go work now," not noticing the slight sorrow Holly's face presented, "Foaly called and said Caballine should be stopping by at some point; so at least you won't be alone."

Holly was happy that her other female friend (besides Vinyàya) was coming round. She missed the female type of conversations they had. '_Perhaps she would be able to provide some advice on how to proceed with Artemis' _Holly pondered before Artemis bid his farewell and she finished her exquisite meal then jumped into the shower still her face tingling from the kiss.

**LEP Headquarters**

As Artemis strode through the building he noted the supreme lack of hostility he had received on his previous visits, even when he was an elf. Some even greeted him as he made his way to Foaly's booth where the 'Ice Cube' was being housed at present. It was not long before he was buzzed into the booth where Foaly greeted him

"Ah Artemis; at last. I've been waiting for you for some time. Shall we start?"

"Forgive my tardiness; I had to do something for Holly this morning and I left as soon as I finished. So what progress have you made?"

For the next few hours the genii worked quickly and efficiently on the weather system. They updated the software; commanded the nano-wafers their various lifespans. They even changed the appearance to make it more streamlined and appealing. Finishing as early as they did both were relieved and Artemis decided it wise to ask his six limbed companion for his assistance on something slightly more personal. Arranging his first real date with Holly.

"Foaly; how much longer are you going to be here?"

"An hour, maybe two." he replied mildly perplexed.

"Ok. I have a favour to ask of you. Could you say I was here for an hour whilst I run some errands I would rather Holly did not find out about yet?"

Foaly studied his friend's face and saw that there was no malice nor illegality at work, "Tell me what you are up to; and I shall help." Artemis was clearly struggling whether or not to tell the gossipy centaur; but he needed his help; so he had no choice. Sighing beforehand he said;

"I am arranging a... date for Holly and I."

As he spoke he watched Foaly's face drop open in surprise before replying. "At last! I was wondering how long it would take you two to get together. Is that all I can do to help?"

"Well actually, as I know when Holly is on duty; and I am going to speak to Councillor Vinyàya once I leave here; do you know when your wife is free for a day?" To which Foaly nodded, "As I was planning a spa trip; anonymously of course; beforehand. When I find out a day that all three ladies are free could you reserve them for me; under your name obviously?"

"Of course, of course. Sounds... perfect. I assume you'll want them to be... contest winners? Consider it done"

Artemis smiled his gratitude obvious before his face became darker and saying; "There will of course be more to arrange but that can be done nearer the time. Oh and if you breathe a word of this to anyone but Caballine... I will kill you."

Foaly chuckled despite the serious nature of the situation and said; "Don't worry about that. I only gossip about the less important bits of news I hear. This however is completely confidential."

Artemis' worry having been quenched made his goodbye to Foaly to make his rounds. First off he stopped by Councillor Vinyàya's office as he had said he would do. It wasn't too long till he had found a good day for the spa trip and Raine was thrilled that she had been right about the man in front of her. After he left her office he contacted Foaly with the date; this Saturday; and got him, with Caballine, to choose the treatments authorising 750 grams of gold to be spent on the day (the basic package being 100g each).

Artemis then spent the next hour arranging the remaining details of the date he he planned several days ago. It was all finally sorted and at far less a cost than he had expected before he walked back to his home; _our home;_ he corrected and walked through the door to see Holly and Caballine laughing in the living room.

**H&A's flat: an hour after Artemis left**

After Holly showered she had nothing to do till Caballine turned up so doing some of her chores seemed wise. She put the news on and set about to tidying up. There was less than normal despite now there being two people living in the flat.

_'I certainly haven't got much better at tidying up; I leave less clothes lying around; but other than that... Arty must do most of the tidying up when I'm not around.' _Holly thought before she froze. _'I just called him Arty. I'd better not do that again. I did back in the past though; back after we kissed. He didn't mind then... Perhaps I should test it before I used it regularly' _

She had only just had that thought and then there was a knock on the door announcing Caballine's arrival. As she opened the door she saw a happy if perturbed female centaur standing there smiling. As Caballine entered they shared a brief hug and went over to the living area. Holly grabbed two smoothies from her cooler; of which they were both partial and they sat down. Sadly Holly had no centaur designed furniture so her guest had to kneel down on the floor which was comfortable enough. Once they were both seated they began to chat about everything and nothing.

An hour or so had passed and then Holly queried after how things were with Foaly. She received a sigh as answer before any words came out. "We've been having some problems lately. He seems to spend more time at the office than at home now. I know it's not another woman; but in some ways I'd prefer that. It's weird being second to a machine or a job." She sighed again. "It's tough being married to a genius. I assume you'll know all about that; you being with one." Noticing Holly's face she thought that maybe she had made a faux pas on her part. "Or was I assuming wrong?"

Holly was unsure how to answer the question. They were together that much was certain but had not made much in the way of progress to make it either official or true that they were a couple. "We are together; but still in the very early stages... we haven't even had a date yet. Don't want to rush it or anything. Although Artemis has changed. His genius is still there but he works far less than he used to. He spends more time with me most days." Seeing as this did not seem to placate Caballine's mood she had a spark of imagination. "I imagine it is something to do with the paranoid nature of genii. Artemis' safest place for his work is here. Whereas Foaly's is his booth. That might be it more than him putting you second."

Caballine seemed to take this under consideration and smiled at it hit home that that may play a factor. Holly was glad to help and then continued. "I've known Foaly for a long time; and Artemis is the same. They _love_ to show off. Just try to be interested.. If you can get them to use simple language then it means you understand; and that brings you into that part of their life."

Caballine smiled as she absorbed the advice her friend gave her, "You have been with Artemis for such a short time and yet you know how to live with them. You're very lucky Holly."

Holly laughed and said, "No; but having being around them when they had to explain made me realise it after the umpteenth time." After that they decided to move back onto the less serious parts of their lives and just thoroughly enjoyed just being in each others company; something they didn't get enough time to do. Just before Artemis walked in the door Caballine suggested that he and Holly watch the film of their first encounter. Holly knew it would not be a good idea as she knew he still hadn't forgiven himself for abducting her but couldn't help but laugh at seeing his face. She made a mental note to get all the films thus far. They were currently filming the second Opal related incident so there were two others out there; none of which were accurate; but made good viewing apparently. Then she saw Artemis walk through the door.


	13. Chapter 12

**Eleven Wonders spa and resort: Saturday**

The rest of the week had gone slowly for everyone; there had been no crisis's to avert; just the usual slog of paperwork to sift through. When Caballine had told Holly that she had won 3 tickets to the best spa in Haven; it made the work even worse. The concept of a full cleansing treatment made time pass so slowly she thought it had actually stopped. When she had told Artemis she had been so thrilled that he didn't even have to feign joy because it made his heart soar.

The Eleven Wonders spa was all that remained from the theme park. It had been an off shot that had sprung up during the boom when it first opened. As the park became less popular more revenue was diverted into the spa to make it last. All that remained of the eleven wonders though was the name as the iconography had been removed for more usual spa-like items. It was now the best spa in Haven and was not cheap so it was usually not that busy; but was definitely popular. Holly understandably had bad memories connected to the eleven wonders; though she reasoned there were good ones too; '_bonded through trauma'_. It also did not detract from the high quality of the spa; so it would be stupid to pass it over due to some overly attracted trolls.

It was lucky it was such a good spa as it had species made facilities which allowed Caballine to enjoy the spa as much as the two elves. Their day was quite busy with treatments ranging from facials to massage; all designed to 'revive and rejuvenate the body, mind and magic'. As the three women relaxed in a magical mud bath they forgot that they were not alone; enjoying it as much as they did; Holly went so far as to release a moan of pleasure as she sank lower into it. It was lucky that they had been left alone for the time being or else she may have died of embarrassment. The ladies chatted as they enjoyed the treatment. Holly began to suspect something was being held back from her by her two friends; but they were both too good at spilling, even for her.

Their next treatment was manicures. As they got them they continued to chat but this time it moved onto more personal topics. That of relationships. Holly started as she was wondering if Caballine and Foaly had patched things up and knew she would get the better answer from her female friend. She was also wondering how things were going with Vinyàya as the last she knew; she was single.

"I took your advice," Caballine said cheerfully, "things are slightly better; he's spending more time at home now at least. Though I think he knows his designs bore me; so he just spends some time alone for an hour or so once the kids have gone to bed." **(A/N: technically this is when TAC would be; and it is referenced that they have at least one child... so I'm going with two)**

Raine then answered next, "It's been good. I've started seeing this woman who lives in the same building as me. We've gone out a few times and it's been exhilarating. She also knows how to treat a woman." She decided to finish that with a presumptuous wink that made both other women giggle. Due to the invigorating effects of the treatments and the good humour surrounding them Vinyàya then made the error of asking after how things were with Artemis.

Holly sighed. "Things are the same. We don't seem to be moving forward. I know it hasn't exactly been a long time, but I thought something may have happened by now. I wonder if we can ever be anything more than good friends." More to herself than anyone she carried on; "if very good friends."

There manicure now finished they moved onto the sauna. Caballine had picked up on the last part of her answer and decided now they were alone it was more sensible to bring it up. There was one issue to that; they were all naked.

"Holly; what did you mean by ' very good friends'" she asked quite casually putting on an innocent face as she did.

Holly would have really loved to not answer that. Though she knew that her friends could be trusted and that they would get it out of her at some point; whether by weaselling or sheer repetition of questioning she would have to answer. She couldn't help but blush a ridiculously amount as she answered; but she hoped the sauna's own effect on her would help cover it.

"Well... Arty and I have..." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted saying 'Arty'.

Whilst both her friends knew that she was quite womanly at heart; they had not expected her to lose her V- Plates with Artemis. Or at least not on a one off night. They thought the best way to get more out of her without making her feeling worse was to keep questioning.

"Arty?" the two other women questioned teasingly. Seeing she was embarrassed just awwed and carried on.

"And... how was it?"

If it had been possible she blushed more as she recalled their night of passion. She absent mindedly smiled but there was an unforeseen reaction she wished hadn't happened. Her nipples began to harden. "It was... amazing." she said simply.

Vinyàya and Caballine relaxed as she answered. They knew now it was something they could question without making her feel bad. They had both noticed her excited state but decided to not to say anything yet; until it was deemed safe. Caballine decided to bite the bullet and spoke up first.

"It must have been... to get that reaction" gesturing towards Holly chest and giving slight whinny as she did so.

Vinyàya also gave a slight laugh as Holly realised and covered her chest with her hands. She knew there was no malice behind the laugh and played along. "What can I say... he rocked my world. Lets just say _part_ of his body didn't get smaller when he became an elf." She couldn't help but look slightly mischievously as she said the last bit when it received a look of shock from her friends followed by a loud giggle. They all knew she had no comparison but they can imagine.

**H&A's Flat**

Artemis had been so thrilled to see how happy the spa trip had made Holly. He had already decided not to tell her that he had paid for it; unless she figured it out. He waited about an hour before he started to put the finishing touches to his date. It was something that he knew she would adore. He had spared no expense reasoning she deserved that much and more. She was special and he was going to treat her as such.

The final touches were being made as the time came for him to leave. He had decided to pick her up; as normal dates do; as far as he knew. He placed the last item where it belonged, grabbed few belongings he needed and left. As he shut the door he prayed that he had made the right choices. He knew that Holly would love it regardless. He wanted it perfect for her.

**2 Hours later**

The spa trip had left Holly feeling 20 years younger. She had not felt that good in such a long time she wished she could go there all the time. She was not sure she could remember the last time she had felt so at peace and relaxed, '_the morning after?'_ briefly crossed her mind. Caballine had left to go home as soon as they left the resort, Vinyàya however had come back with Holly to keep chatting. In truth Artemis had asked her to come back to help her get ready and ease her nerves. She had been truly amazed that he knew that side of her and readily agreed. She did have an ulterior motive however; she wanted to see what he had arranged for her friend.

As soon as Holly open the door she gasped and stood still. She had never seen anything so simple and yet romantic. There were faux candles **(A/N: candles = omissions so not allowed. These are run on the normal Haven power source (Electric?))** all over the apartment giving the whole place a soft tinted view that she adored. What truly tugged at her heart however was what was placed a few feet from the door. It was one of the kitchen chairs; that had the dress he had bought her hung on it. There was also a note on the seat; but it was neither of these things that amazed her. There was a single flower on top of the note. Her favourite one, a passion flower (_Passiflora flavicarpa). _She was amazed of two things. Firstly that he remembered it was her favourite as she had only mentioned it once; and that in passing. Secondly that he had managed to find one. Not only are they rare both on and under the planet; they only bloom for one day of a year; so it was hard to find one that was bloomed.

Vinyàya stayed where she was not wishing to disturb the scene of pure serenity present in front of her. _He really is impressive. If anyone deserves Holly... It's him._ _I'm glad that they found each other._ Watching as Holly lifted the flower to her nose was an image that she wished she could capture. It showed Holly's true self devoid of any defences and masks. She was just herself. _I wish I could take a picture of this for Artemis... but he'll probably see this face a lot if he can make her this happy so simply._

Holly picked up the note:

_Dearest Holly;_

_I hope you enjoyed the spa. Your day is not quite over however; I shall pick you up at eight pm._

_What we do is a surprise; _

_Artemis. _

Holly smiled again after reading it and closed her eyes. She almost forgot that she had a guest but then Vinyàya spoke up, "You want some help getting ready?"

Holly turned around practically beaming. She simply nodded not trusting her voice by the flood of emotion present. She glanced at the clock; she had an hour and a half before Artemis arrived she had plenty of time.

"This is what you and Caballine were keeping from me wasn't it?" Holly said in an uncertain tone.

Vinyàya smiled; quickly embraced her friend giving her all the answer she needed.

As Holly could have spent all day getting ready and still felt unprepared and nervous she quickly bathed and dressed into the same dress she had worn on her last date. This time however she felt much more comfortable wearing it; knowing that her date liked it. Vinyàya assisted in doing her hair and her make-up; although Vinyàya only applied a little bit of make-up knowing that Holly only needed her own true beauty accentuating. When she was finished she stood back and Holly looked into her mirror and gasped. Vinyàya had done an amazing job and yet she felt nervous; '_Would Arty like it?'_ Was the thought that rebounded inside her mind.

Almost as if reading her mind Vinyàya gave her a brief hug before saying "You look beautiful. Enjoy yourself tonight and it will work out wonderfully."

It was like fate as at that second there was a knock on the door.

**Mystery location: 7pm**

Artemis had finished getting ready and was checking on the final part of the night as he began to worry. He knew there was no reason for him to worry. They were already a couple of some level so provided he had not made some ghastly error in judgement (which he knew he hadn't) this night was going to go well. He had dressed himself in suit but had added some other items that he knew Holly would appreciate. He had teamed his suit with several items but the most special was a gnommish watch that she had given him last year for his birthday. He had had no reason to wear up till now; but he had loved the gesture all the same. Suddenly it was time for him to leave so he calmed his nerves and strode towards his home.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: To the one whom I cannot talk. I hope you enjoy this. Also; be happy and take care x**

**To everyone else; I will aim to update this story fairly often; but now I'm back at uni and no longer wholly heartbroken it may be put on the backburner again. Check out my other story 'Christmas with the Faeries' which is now complete. I do also have another story which I am returning to (one i never uploaded),**

**So... Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Holly and Artemis' apartment<strong>

As Vinyàya opened the door for Artemis Holly rushed back into her room. It wasn't because she had forgotten anything or needed to redo anything; it was just nerves. They were finally taking the step that was going to change everything that they were to each other. No longer just best friends they were a couple; lovers. She tried to calm herself and she managed to at some small level though she still had butterflies and was blushing.

Vinyàya had opened the door for Artemis and smiled at what she saw. He looked almost like he always did except this time he was clutching a full bouquet of passion flowers except time this his usual mask was replaced with a grin showing nothing but joy and nerves. Once inside Vinyàya left the door open and said gently in his ear "I'll take my leave now. Don't rush her but I'm sure she'll love what you have planned. Thanks for the spa trip by the way. I feel thirty younger." Artemis' only response was a smile and with that she left, her long silver hair flowing behind her.

It was unfortunate that Holly came out just as Vinyàya spoke. She heard everything. A solo thought crossed her mind, _why did he spend so much and then pretend it to be a contest?_. She pushed it aside and decided not to mention anything. As it was she was having a hard time controlling herself. To her Artemis looked so handsome, but much more than that- he looked sexy. In truth given everything he had done she would have been quite happy to cuddle on the sofa and it still would have been an amazing evening. If only she knew that he was thinking the same thing.

Artemis for once in his life was speechless when he first saw Holly. He thought she was beautiful when she first woke up; bed hair and all. All done up as she was she was drop dead gorgeous. As he stood there holding the flowers his jaw dropped ever so slightly which was noticed by Holly causing her to blush and smile shyly. Before his brain kick started his mouth produced a sound that was exactly like 'Aphrodite' causing Holly to blush again. When Holly moved closer his brain was geared up so he bowed and present the bouquet. She was touched by his gentlemanly attitude and accepted it graciously smiling all the while. They only shared three works before they left; not wanting to shatter the beauty of the moment. Artemis said quietly "You look beautiful." and kissed her hand.

No word was needed to be said as Artemis extended his arm for her to take and she did so. Holly trusted him and enjoyed this side of him that she had never seen before. As she knew he wouldn't tell her where they were going they made idle small talk as she had done on her last date. This time however it was easy and carefree generally making them the focus point of everyone around them. Whether they were drawn to the pale but handsome male; the beautiful female or the way they interacted but they had all eyes on them as they made their way to the restaurant Artemis had chosen.

It was only when they stopped outside of her favourite restaurant; Fonte de Vita **(A/N: Italian for Fountain of life)** that they stopped talking. Holly just stood there clutching tightly to Artemis' arm in shock. It was not the most expensive or posh restaurant in Haven but to Holly it was the best. Not only did it serve her favourite dish; it was also one of the places she had most enjoyed eating out with her parents. She was more amazed at how Artemis had managed to get a reservation. Obviously some slightly dodgy deal was at work but she was too excited to care about a minor crime from her otherwise legal boyfriend.

As they entered the restaurant Holly finally got her voice back, "H..how did you get a reservation here?"

He chuckled and looked at her. "You told me my fame stretched. Plus a little... convincing of the maître de didn't hurt."

As they approached the desk they were asked for their name. "Polly Little" Artemis said letting loose a smirk in Holly's direction as he recalled the name she had used on one of their previous missions. In response to Holly's questioning look he simply said "I did want some level of anonymity and I couldn't resist"

Once they were seated Holly said what had been on her mind since they arrived. "You didn't have to do this. You had me with the flowers. No-one else has done so much for me. What have I done to deserve it?"

Artemis' eyes softened and he reached out for her hand; his other pulling out the necklace he wore; "Maybe I did not have to, but you have done so much for me I could not make this date any less." When she realised it was the token she had given him she understood what he meant. "Besides, you deserve no less than perfection." he stated simply still holding her hand. They stayed like this for some time gazing into each others symmetrical eyes just enjoying being in this new stage with each other. They probably could have stayed like this for years and not lost the joy of the moment. As it is they only moved because a waiter came to take their order.

This restaurant was one of the few that actually served fish which did appeal to Artemis seeing as he had not had any meat since he first came underground. However as Holly was almost a militant vegetarian; as this date was all about her; he ignored his want and went instead for a mixed vegetable risotto that managed to rival Butler's own corden bleu cooking. Artemis already knew what his date was going to order; seeing as this was the only restaurant that served it; a pasta dish that used durian fruit.

The meal itself was exquisite but they might have been eating table scraps for all the effect it had on the general mood. They were enjoying each others company far too much for something so simple to spoil it. Holly had noticed his vegetarian order and wished that he didn't try to change for her as she knew that he loved meat. She appreciated the gesture all the same. Once they finished their entrée and they waited for desert Holly and Artemis were still talking although the conversation changed so often she had lost track of how they were on the topic of movies.

"There just isn't much demand for films down here. Fewer people go to see them generally being busy so there isn't as much money around to make them." Holly explained. " With the lack of money around they are not that good quality. Especially compared to the mud-man films we can get. I mean 'The Matrix' how great was that film!"

Artemis smirked remembering the time Juliet had made him watch it. "The concept was certainly original although I do think Neo could have been better cast; and it is not really my taste. That said it is an intriguing energy source." Seeing Holly's horrified and annoyed face he didn't go into details.

"There are actually some films I would like you to watch... If you don't mind" Holly said shyly._ 'What is with me lately! Whenever I'm around Artemis shy and girly.' _Artemis gave her look motioning her to continue with clear interest in his eyes. "Well... they are about...us."

Artemis was shocked at this revelation yet he kept his voice calm in an effort to hide his surprise. "In what way are they about us? Our adventures? They can only know about the official ones; the ones relating to Koboi." Holly nodded.

"The second one is about Opal. The first is..." Knowing his guilt about abducting her chose her next word carefully, "...meeting. 'The Siege of Fowl Manor' it's called. Are you okay?" She noticed a rather distressed look in his eyes for a second. Keeping his voice low not daring to look in Holly's eyes he said;

"Holly. You know I'm sorry... about that. Right?"

Seeing how Artemis was acting, noting the sincerity and nervousness in his voice made Holly's heart clench. "Arty..." causing him automatically at her. "I forgave you for that a long time ago. When I learnt about you I knew why you did it. You were a boy doing anything to get his parents back. Although," She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, "I do not regret it in the least; I never would have met you."

Hearing the adoration in her voice brought his mood back up to sheer happiness. "Thank you. I... feel the same. As to the films; why not. It might provide a few laughs."

After that they resumed their light hearted conversation as they ate their desert. After that they gracefully left the restaurant. Holly had been horrified by how much the meal had cost but Artemis shushed her saying she was worth it causing her to blush again. Holly once again was on his arm feeling in her rightful place: on the arm of her man. _My man._ And she grinned from ear to ear. It took a few seconds for this jocularity to dissipate at which point she noticed they were not going the right way to get back to their flat. When she asked after it, he said with a rather smug smirk that he had one more thing planned. She glared at him for a second for keeping her in the dark on yet another thing. It was silenced out of her however when he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and saying she would love it.

As they strolled towards their next destination they indulged themselves in silence simply enjoying the feel of the other against them. Whilst Artemis' face was one of calm happiness inside he was a bundle of nerves. He was certain she would like where they were headed; but there was a little niggle in the back of his head telling him it was wrong; that he had misinterpreted what she had said. Risking a glance at Holly the smile on her face managed to silence the negative thoughts in his head. Holly however had had a long debate inside her head.

_'Why is he doing all this? How can I be worthy of this date? It is just so... romantic. I knew Artemis would be willing to go to extreme lengths; but I'm not sure I like him spending so much money on me. I don't want to owe him anything; I was self sufficient before he came alone; I still am! Why am I letting him do this? _She knew the answer; it was because he wanted to. She could not however shake a feeling that he was hoping for something in return for the whole day; Fortunately she knew him better than that and so was able to shake the queries in her head. _'Truth be told, I wouldn't mind it again. He looks so good in that outfit; he looks good without anything on.' _She attempted to hold back a giggle as she remember the conversation in the sauna about their night of passion. As she remembered the night itself he began to feel a now familiar feeling spread through her causing her to tingle.

So lost in thought Holly did not notice when Artemis stopped outside their next destination. The planetarium. The Haven planetarium was a large building with surroundings as similar to the surface norm as possible. It was a nice attraction but generally busy. Now at 11pm it was of course dead but they approached the building all the same. Artemis reached into the pocket of his jacket and produced a key and unlocked the door. Holly had run out of surprise by this stage so only smiled at his knowledge of her, and stepped through the door when he held it open for her. She came here often when she didn't get surface missions often enough to sate her love of the surface. She knew there were many rooms to choose between ranging from mountain tops to beaches. Given the romance he had already bestowed upon her she had some ideas for which room they were headed. She was mistaken and happily surprised.

She was led to a room which had possibly the most romantic site she had ever seen. More so than the surface she had seen; more so than the flat when she returned from the spa. It was a flower garden that backed on to a lagoon. The fact that it was bathed in moonlight only added to the serenity the place exhumed. She was speechless when she saw a blanket surrounded by faux candles on the shore of the lagoon. She could barely contain her emotions and as a happy tear rolled down her cheek she embraced Artemis in a potentially bone crushing yet tender hug. Seeing Holly's happiness at the scene washed away all of Artemis' nerves regarding the idea. He led her over to the blanket and they sat down together staring at the beauty surrounding them; although Artemis looked at Holly for the majority of that time. They eventually lay down holding each other in their arms each listening to the others heart beat.

They reluctantly left the planetarium when it had gone midnight. They did not have work the next day but they were both tired and happy and wanted nothing but to be alone in their flat. As they meandered their merry way home upon the steps outside the apartment building was a figure they both knew very well... and wanted to avoid. They both steeled themselves for the encounter ahead.

When he heard the footsteps approach Trouble Kelp looked up with a visible scowl on his face when he saw Artemis. He stood up and tried to smile at Holly still attached to Artemis' arm attempting to hide his disdain for the ex mud man. Clueless as he was to their new couple status, as well as the obvious way they were dressed he asked a rather obvious question.

"Holly where have you been? I've been waiting to talk to you."

"We were out. As it is so late I hope you don't mind if we don't talk for long I am tired and would like to get to bed." Holly replied flatly wishing he would take the hint and go away. He didn't.

"Well I was wondering... Could we get some privacy Fowl?" he said angrily at Artemis. Not wanting to get into another fight and spoil the evening he decided it would be best to leave them alone. He released Holly from his arm much to his dislike. Before he left however he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver from her ears sensitivity, "I'll be just behind the door. Shout if you need me." She nodded and watched him go through the main door of the building wishing she could be with him.

As the door shut Trouble continued, "Holly; I was wondering if we could go out again. I messed up. Badly. But I am so sorry for what I did. Please give me another chance!" What he thought however was quite different. _'Swallowing my pride; apologising. How could she resist me now. I'm everything she could want. All I need is one date to impress her and she's mine.'_

Holly's expression softened. "Trouble, I accept your apology but we can not go out again. For several reasons none of which I want to discuss with you. But we can be friends." She prayed he would accept that they could not be together. Trouble may not be good at reading people, but he was good at spotting when someone was hiding something or lying. When a possible truth clicked in his brain he could barely believe it.

"Wait! You aren't going out with... HIM!" he bellowed towards Holly. She never shrank away but just shouted right back.

"SO! Why do you care? It's over between us Trouble, it has been for a while. Artemis does things for me that he knows I like. He paid for a spa trip then pretended he had no idea of it; just so I would enjoy it all the more. He was wonderfully romantic tonight and made me feel like the only girl in the world. Something you never came close to. Now stay out of my personal life. Goodbye!" She started towards the door but Trouble had grabbed her arm tightly. He glared at her and said harshly. "There is no one else for you but me. Remember that. That... monster may have you now but he will hurt you and then you'll be all alone again."

Holly had been truly wounded by her ex-friend. He had picked up her insecurities and he worries and voiced them making them seem far more real. Angrily shrugging off his hand she he hurried to the door where Artemis was now standing. He had been there since they started shouting but did not want to get in the way. Seeing Holly's face made him worry so he simply opened the door for her as she barrelled in. Seeing as Trouble was following; though fortunately not that close allowed him to exact some revenge. As usual Artemis timed in perfectly. He slammed the door shut on Trouble's face causing him to fall over from the shock of his nose being broken... AGAIN. He swore for some time as his nose healed then he began to bang on the door screaming her name. Now there was no one in the hallway except for some angry neighbours who told him to fuck off.

Once inside the flat Holly stewed. She stood in one place an angry scowl plastered on her face. Artemis stood nearby not quite knowing what to do. Comforting an emotional woman was not something that he was prepared for. Knowing the wrath of Holly's fists he carefully approached her and wrapped his arms around her softly. Since there was no backlash for his actions he just stood there wishing he could be of more help; he did not like being powerless. After a few seconds however he felt her relax. She returned the hug tightly and began to cry softly as she released the mass of emotion she had been keeping in. Artemis being supremely uncomfortable began to stroke her hair aiming to help her. Minutes passed and soon she stopped crying but kept him in her arms. She loved the way he felt against her; made her feel better when she needed it. He too loved the way she felt and wished he could hold her forever.

They unwillingly broke apart when they both yawned feeling tiredness creep up on them after the adrenaline dump. They stared into each others eyes both wanting to stay holding each other. Holly then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Artemis. For everything. I had a really nice time tonight."

"Surely you mean today. How did you find out about the spa?"

"I heard Raine talking about it just before she left. Thank you again...Arty." she said shyly. Seeing as he had nothing but affection and gratitude on his face she knew she could call him that. "Arty... Do you mind... I don't want... to be alone tonight."

Artemis was stunned. Not only had she returned to using his pet name. Normally he loathed it coming from his parents; but from her lips it sounded like an orchestra. He was also stunned at her request. He realised that this is the side of her no one else ever saw. Most saw the tough self sufficient Major who was a bit of a tom boy. Her friends saw her more girly side and some of her emotions. He was now seeing who she was under the layers of her mask. Scared; hurt and very emotional. He was honoured that he was the one who saw it.

"If you are asking me to share you bed; it would be an honour." he said with a smile pouring from his face. She was relieved that he had managed to understand. She was sure she would never have been able to ask for it. Her pride would never allow it. Her face produced a smile and said something about getting ready for bed. Artemis knew this was not a sexual thing; so he went in search of his pyjamas. Once he was ready for bed having donned a pair of silk pyjamas and done his ablutions he knocked her door. She replied and he opened the door. She was already in bed sitting up waiting for him. He noted that she was wearing an outfit similar to those that he had seen when he had the nightmare. He grew aroused as he saw so much skin. He slid round to the other side of her bed and slipped in. As they lay down he placed an arm around Holly and she snuggled into his chest revelling in being so close to him again. The silk shirt he was wearing however began to irritate her face.

"Arty. Can you take off your top for me?" she said offering a pout knowing he could not resist. Before he took it off she heard him say 'your wish is my command.' She didn't comprehend it however as she looked at his chest transfixed by its curvature. As he lay back down she rushed back to her previous position enjoying the warm and scent of his body. She also found his heartbeat soothing and soon she was dropping off. Artemis meanwhile was still awake. He began to stroke her hair absent mindedly and found the action itself helping him to sleep. He was quickly falling asleep but before he fell asleep he leaned over and kissed her forehead before whispering

"I love you Holly."


End file.
